


Имперско-пенитенциарный ералаш

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [64]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Тема:</b> <a href="http://bse.sci-lib.com/article037571.html">Ералаш</a><br/><b>Размер:</b> макси, 28485 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> (ОМП, ОМП/ОМП)<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен, слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма, фантастика, приключения<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> когда рушится Великая Империя, о тюрьме для политических преступников у черта на куличках не вспоминают и подавно.<br/><b>Примечание/Предупреждения:</b> антисанитария, пытки, смерть второстепенных персонажей<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Имперско-пенитенциарный ералаш"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Имперско-пенитенциарный ералаш

**Author's Note:**

> **Тема:** [Ералаш](http://bse.sci-lib.com/article037571.html)  
>  **Размер:** макси, 28485 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** (ОМП, ОМП/ОМП)  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, фантастика, приключения  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** когда рушится Великая Империя, о тюрьме для политических преступников у черта на куличках не вспоминают и подавно.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** антисанитария, пытки, смерть второстепенных персонажей  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Имперско-пенитенциарный ералаш"

**Аристократ**

Пятьдесят лет на троне блистательный, утонченный и несравненный Дамиан Четырнадцатый Августейший намеревался отмечать по своему обыкновению: устраивать торжества, задабривать фаворитика, повышать налоги, набивать тюрьмы. Причем второе было, наверное, самым злободневным в повестке дня. Фаворитик ему попался смазливенький, вульгарный до отвращения, алчный до грязного секса в такой степени, что даже видавший виды старикашка Августейший диву давался. Жадный – ну тут и до него были прецеденты. Но что-то в этом хамелеоне было такое, что возбуждало Августейшего невероятно, заставляло трепетать от восторга, как влюбленный юнец, когда фаворитик улыбался ему, трепетать от ужаса, как провинившийся школяр, когда фаворитик хмурился. И, разумеется, задабривать подарками, когда Августейший смел заниматься государственными делами и тем самым лишать своего обожаемого персика целых двух часов собственного драгоценного времени. 

Иными словами, налоги все росли. Беднейший народ уже давно жил без крыш над головами и был рад, если удавалось поесть хотя бы раз в день. Просто бедняки вспоминали, что еще десять лет назад у них была работа, дом, у их детей – игрушки. И все такое. А нынче работать приходилось сутками, а заработанного все равно хватало только на пожрать. Военные – и те начинали роптать, потому что и им становилось все сложнее жить: жалованье сокращалось, а начальство забрасывало всякими-разными идиотскими приказами. Пока еще военные кляли власть предержащих поодиночке, предпочитая делиться двусмысленными фразами исключительно с проверенными людьми и только наедине, чтобы вокруг не было ни лишних ушей и глаз, ни возможности подслушать. Но пока это были отдельные голоса, да и ничего особенного, угрюмые замечания, не более, но их становилось все больше. 

Полиция – той жилось хорошо. Если не задумываться. А поразмыслить чутка: так попасть туда – нужно быть везунчиком, а удержаться – везунчиком вдвойне. Офицерики выслуживались из последних сил, и это выливалось в лавины дел, все как одно политические, за которые, как ни крути, а полагались премии, потому что речь шла о государственной безопасности, благосостоянии империи, исторической правде и прочей дребедени, при этом чем громогласнее подбиралась формулировка, тем выше премия. Вот полицейская братия и старалась превзойти друг друга и себя в изощренности обвинений. Правда, и полиция трепетала перед Высшей Инквизицией, а особенно ее главой – желчным хмырем, верой и правдой служившим еще деду нынешнего Августейшего. Впрочем, неизвестно, был ли Высший Инквизитор верен Августейшему, трону Великой Империи или своей выгоде. У него самого спросить напрямую – отчаянного безрассудства должен быть человек. Очевидно, его и сам Августейший побаивался, считался с ним, с плохо скрываемым почтением следовал его советам; и даже фавориты Августейшего не рисковали дерзить Высшему Инквизитору. 

Вот только дураков все-таки хватало. Августейшему до них дела не было давно, а Высший Инквизитор все удивлялся: откуда берутся, болезные? Вроде родителей и их ближайших родственников проредил, дядья-тети до четвертого колена трепещут в ужасе, а все равно находится смельчак, бросающий ему вызов. То ли юность тому виной, то ли чисто человеческая беспечность, то ли что-то иное, что Высший Инквизитор считал невероятным, не свойственным шакалам из высшей аристократии. 

Одним из таких нетипичных дураков был Реан Годрейв Лиастани из рода Лиастани. Мальчишке было двадцать семь лет, и он был участником тайной организации «Справедливость». На памяти Высшего Инквизитора это было уже четвертое подполье, в названии которого фигурировало это слово. Но самое элегантное название, с точки зрения Высшего, носила некая ячейка две организации и семьдесят восемь лет назад: «Справедливость и власть». Нонсенс, с его точки зрения, оксюморон! Власть не может быть справедливой, в этом Высший Инквизитор был уверен, а справедливость остается таковой, только если держать ее как можно дальше от власти. Но мальчики, которые играли в то подполье, были уверены, что смогут совместить эти два понятия. До первых пыток были уверены. Затем с радостью забывали о власти и каялись, каялись; забывали о справедливости и со слезами на глазах доказывали, что никакого отношения ни к Кодексу власти, ни к Уставу справедливости не имеют, это все другие придумали, а их самих лукавый попутал. Троих все-таки пришлось казнить в назидание. Еще восемь долго служили ему верой и правдой. Остальные должны были сгнить где-то в тюрьмах. Проку от них в реальной жизни все равно не было никакого. 

Отчего Высшему Инквизитору вспомнилась эта «Справедливость и власть»: Реан Годрейв Лиастани, глава рода Лиастани, был искренним, когда рассказывал Высшему Инквизитору о целях, которые ставил перед организацией. Все то же: справедливое общество, перераспределение доходов, обеспечение работой всех слоев населения, изгнание из общества иждивенцев, упразднение аристократии и уродливого карательного аппарата. Ничего нового, и даже примерно в тех же словах, которых Высший Инквизитор наслышался за свою жизнь на два мегаархива. Молодежи все-таки не хватает утонченности в таких делах, сдержанности и кропотливости в отшлифовке формулировок. И это так привлекательно, так возбуждающе – следить за тем, как юнец подбирает слова позвучней, считая, что именно они максимально точно отражают его бурные мысли. Но что еще привлекало Высшего Инквизитора в этом юноше – так это его стойкость. Казалось бы: щенок накачан психотропами по самое не горюй, сидит перед ним с черепом, унизанным электродами, с руками, приколотыми к биосканерам – и все равно твердит исключительно выдержки изо всех этих уставов да кодексов, повторяет, как музыкальная шкатулка, одно и то же: «Я и только я придумывал, организация состояла из меня и только меня, остальные ничего не знали, я только присматривался к потенциальным кандидатам, но А казался мне трусливым и брехливым, Б лизоблюдом и вашим угодником, В гниленьким человечком, неспособным на решительные поступки» и прочая, прочая. Высший Инквизитор даже испытывал что-то похожее на уважение. Впрочем, ему было ясно и то, что мальчишка в любом случае пойдет в камеру смертников. Инквизиторы уже раскрутили человек тридцать, прямо и косвенно участвовавших, и еще сорок сочувствующих, которых подержать пару лет в тюрьме, так шелковыми станут. Но самой привлекательной в этих допросах была возможность выйти на папеньку Реана Годрейва Лиастани, Годрейва Марра Лиастани, главу рода Лиастани – бельмо на глазу, язву на слизистой желудка, человека неприятного до такой степени, что одно напоминание о нем вызывало у Высшего Инквизитора разлитие желчи. 

Этот Марра Лиастани оказывался четвертым в очереди на престол, между прочим, – после Дамиана Нежного, внука Августейшего, и Дамиана Безрассудного, его же правнучатого племянника. Двоих сыновей Августейшего благодаря длительным многоходовым интригам Высший Инквизитор отправил на эшафот. Ах, что это были за казни! Обставленные не хуже юбилеев Августейшего, предварявшиеся миллионными демонстрациями в знак солидарности с решениями Высшего суда, заканчивавшиеся фестивалями, транслировавшиеся по всей Великой Империи. Марра Лиастани отказывался принимать участие в демонстрациях и фестивалях; на казнях он тоже не присутствовал. Когда же Высший Инквизитор поинтересовался у Марра, что в его жизни случалось такого, что удерживало от присутствия на событиях высшей государственной важности, этот змей ответил: 

– Я изучал генеалогическое древо и фамильные драгоценности рода Лиастани. Вдруг пригодятся. На коронации. 

Он улыбался, и было ясно: не закончил. И правда, продолжил:

– Моей. 

Это было возможно, высшие силы его истерзай. И если бы он сбросил Августейшего с трона, Высший Инквизитор умирал бы долго и очень мучительно, а Марра Лиастани созерцал бы его мучения и задумчиво нюхал табак. 

Беда в том, что подкопаться к Марра Лиастани было почти невозможно. Августейший слишком уважал и ценил его и категорически отметал попытки дискредитации со стороны Высшего Инквизитора. Заявлял: «Марра – мой родственник и самый близкий друг». Попробуй возрази на такой аргумент. 

Убрать его со столичной планеты тоже было крайне сложно. Владения Лиастани на ней были сравнимы с императорскими, сам Марра делал Августейшему очень щедрые подарки – и очень изобретательные, в отличие от Высше-Инквизиторских. У того только и хватало ума, что на алмаз весом в два с половиной килограмма или планету Дамианию. Солидно, конечно, но если четыре раза повторить, так скучно. А Августейший скуку не любил. Поэтому он любил Марра Лиастани: с ним не заскучаешь. И чем больше времени Лиастани проводил рядом с Августейшим, тем больше тревожился Высший Инквизитор. Но, кажется, всем его прошлым, настоящим и будущим треволнениям пришел конец, потому что сын Марра – Реан Годрейв – как бы ни пытался взять всю вину на себя, открывал перед Высшим Инквизитором, благодаря участию в заговоре, невероятные возможности. 

От мелких прегрешений вроде романтической «Справедливости» старший Лиастани запросто отмашется носовым платком; даже если придется откреститься попутно и от сыночка, он и на это пойдет. Какие его годы, какие его квоты; тем более в близкие отношения папы и сына Высший Инквизитор не верил. А вот способность сына не поддаваться изощренным техникам допроса, в том числе и нейромодулирующим, была, на взгляд Высшего, очень любопытной. И он вызывал экспертов, требовал от них анализа, заставлял ставить на Реане Годрейве Лиастани опыты, придумывать новые пытки, чтобы выяснить, насколько велика его сопротивляемость. Иногда он присутствовал на опытах сам. У Реана Лиастани был срезан купол черепа, и – если любопытство брало верх над выдержкой, – можно было посмотреть, как человеческий мозг реагирует на боль, к примеру, или пульсирующий электрический ток. Зрелище, наверное, забавное, но Высший Инквизитор присутствовал в лаборатории не для того, чтобы развлекаться. У Реана Лиастани в кистях рук зияли дыры, кожа на груди была срезана полосами, в глазных яблоках не осталось, наверное, ни одного не лопнувшего кровеносного сосуда. Некоторые так и кровоточили не прекращая, а он знай твердил: «Справедливость» – это его и только его придумка, он был единственным, никто не виноват, а кого он знает – те идиоты и слизняки и не стоят ни малейшего слова доверия от него. И никакие прямые-косвенные, оптические и сонорные стимуляции разных отделов коры его головного мозга, никакие, даже самые сложные препараты не способны были заставить Реана Лиастани рассказывать то, что интересовало Высшего Инквизитора. 

Но он не терял надежды. Нейрохирурги задумчиво обсуждали измененные структуры в теменной доле, и Высший требовал от них по крайней мере предположений, как это возможно. Они устанавливали некоторые несоответствия в коде ДНК Реана Лиастани, и Высший требовал узнать, где это могли сделать. Ученые с любопытством обсуждали наличие измененных нейронов в префронтальной коре, и Высший отправлял лучших своих инквизиторов в лаборатории, которые могли такое провернуть. И прочее. И он категорически не позволял Реану Лиастани умереть. 

Из обрывков, крох информации Высший Инквизитор пытался выжать ценную информацию. Он был уверен, что Марра Лиастани, как бы ни пытался прикинуться обычным светским хлыщом, пусть и желающим посидеть на троне, не был дураком. И образования, эрудиции, чего угодно у Лиастани хватило бы, чтобы создать что-то уникальное. В первую очередь для себя и семьи, разумеется: быть уникальным – что может быть лучше, пусть другие и не знают об этом. А что он был не менее уникальным, чем его сын, Высший Инквизитор видел своими собственными глазами. 

В любом случае, у Высшего получилось установить с достаточной долей достоверности, что ряд институтов сотрудничает с фондами, которые субсидируются компаниями, которыми владеют другие фонды, в чей совет правления входят люди, преданные душой и телом Марра Лиастани. И эти институты занимаются как раз высшей нервной деятельностью. Не только ею, но в первую очередь человеческим мозгом. После более пристального изучения сфер интересов Марра Лиастани Высший Инквизитор очень долго хмурился. За этим следовали аресты. Допросы. Снова аресты. К сожалению, смерти – еще до того, как допросы завершались получением ответов на интересующие Высшего вопросы. На светских мероприятиях Высший Инквизитор как бы невзначай оказывался рядом с Марра Лиастани. Тот задумчиво нюхал табак, рассеянно внимал Высшему Инквизитору, скользил масленым взглядом по молодым людям, щеголявшим в анатомически точных, безупречно сидевших костюмах, высокомерно улыбался Высшему – и ни словом, ни взглядом не давал понять, что его хотя бы самую малость волнует судьба сына. Высший раздражался. Несколько раз был близок к тому, чтобы бросить этому змею прямо в лицо рассказец о том, как выглядит его сынок, да еще приправить визуализациями, но в последнее мгновение сдерживался, а в результате злился еще больше, потому что Марра Лиастани так поднимал брови и так ядовито улыбался, что становилось ясно: внутренняя борьба Высшего не оставалась для него незамеченной. Но Высший не терял надежды. 

И – о радость – совершенно случайно, допрашивая дальних, очень поверхностных знакомых Реана Лиастани, он споткнулся о непримечательный факт: кто-то обмолвился, кто-то слышал, кто-то принял за бред воспаленного воображения, но почему-то не забыл. А потянув за этот факт, за такую хлипкую ниточку, Высший Инквизитор начал раскручивать клубок. И снова аресты, допросы, снова приходилось озадаченно чесать затылок, когда допрашиваемый внезапно умирал. К досаде Высшего Инквизитора, и Реан Лиастани умер не менее внезапно: только что был жив, и вдруг – все. Никакие реанимационные мероприятия не помогали, более того, в мозгу как-то вдруг вздулись и лопнули несколько десятков аневризм, из-за чего любое посмертное сканирование мозга оказывалось в лучшем случае неточным. И примечательный факт: каждый раз Марра Лиастани оказывался в достаточной близости от места смерти. В радиусе десяти – тридцати километров, если точней. 

Впрочем, Высший Инквизитор не унывал, потому что ниточка все-таки привела его к замечательному, удивительному, прекрасному, восхитительному, возбуждающему знанию: Годрейв Марра Лиастани, глава рода Лиастани, действительно готовил заговор. Более того, почти подготовил его. Он ловко подложил под Августейшего фаворитика, который был более-менее умной, но очень послушной марионеткой в его, Лиастани, руках, и успешно через этого фаворитика управлял императором. О, как был счастлив Высший Инквизитор, составляя на имя императора прошение о дозволении арестовать Годрейва Марра Лиастани, главу рода Лиастани, и как он радовался, когда Августейший после вульгарной истерики, проклятий и даже обиженных всхлипываний все-таки подписал его!

Высший Инквизитор готовил арест Годрейва Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани тщательно. Его помощники даже пригласили пару съемочных бригад, чтобы во всей красе запечатлеть этот знаменательный момент. Но столичный щеголь, аристократ до мозга костей, выходец из рода, насчитывавшего две тысячи лет, Марра Лиастани не позволил плебею, уроженцу какой-то третьестепенной колонии, пусть и Высшему Инквизитору, торжествовать. Дом, конечно, был окружен спецбригадами полиции. В доме все, разумеется, замерли в ужасе. А Годрейв Марра Лиастани, глава Лиастани, неторопливо надел парадный костюм и вышел на крыльцо. Там он стоял, сложив руки на груди, словно позировал для парадного портрета, поглядывал на операторов съемочных бригад, словно удостоверялся, хорошо ли им видно, и со снисходительной усмешкой смотрел на Высшего Инквизитора, который, старайся не старайся, а вынужденно оказывался на добрых пять ступеней ниже Марра Лиастани. 

Дальше все было как обычно: допросы, пытки, допросы, очные ставки, пытки, снова допросы. Марра Лиастани признавал, что готовил заговор, соглашался, что это против законов, но настаивал, что это по чести. И сообщал такие хулительные характеристики Дамиана Четырнадцатого Августейшего, Дамиана Нежного и Дамиана Безрассудного, заслышав которые Высший начинал багроветь и задыхаться, а потом требовал, брызгая слюной, чтобы свидетели услышанного немедленно их забыли. А еще Марра Лиастани рассказывал немало интересного и о Высшем Инквизиторе, и не всегда тот успевал заорать, чтобы этому змею заткнули рот – что-то словно сдерживало его. И не раз, и даже не двадцать раз Высший ругал себя, что решил сделать этот процесс публичным: по-тихому убрать Марра Лиастани не получится, потому что публика знала о процессе и жаждала публичной расправы. Иными словами, он сам обеспечил Марра Лиастани своеобразным иммунитетом. А от змея Лиастани станется превратить этот процесс в трибуну, с которой он как следует обнародует и как следует распишет все, связанное не столько с Августейшим, сколько с ним, Высшим Инквизитором. И не получится ведь заткнуть рот стервецу, и все, что скажет Марра Лиастани, в мгновение ока разнесется по всем планетам Великой Империи. 

Сам Лиастани отлично знал, что влип по самые яйца. Что из тюрьмы ему не выбраться. Что его тут пытают, а за стенами тюрьмы ставленники Высшего Инквизитора в Казначействе скрупулезно описывают его имущество, чтобы потом приписать его казне раз и навсегда. Что сопляк, которому он же промыл мозги и обеспечил доступом в постель Августейшего, целует грязному старикашке ноги и орошает их слезами, чтобы вымолить себе прощение, а вдобавок стучит, стучит на Марра. Что слуги Лиастани тоже предпочитают рассказывать все, что только знали о его делишках. Тем более что рассказывать было что. 

В любом случае, эти проблемы оказывались второстепенными на фоне других, куда более болезненных. Потому что Высший Инквизитор взялся за него всерьез. Все, что он тестировал на Реане, Высший применял на Марра Лиастани в десятикратном размере. Заплечных дел мастера с сосредоточенными лицами кружили вокруг него, сверлили череп, втыкали в мозг электроды. Другие приступали к модуляции оптических и сонорных сигналов, и Марра Лиастани трясло от боли. Она отступала, он думал, что худшего быть не может, но операторы что-то там подправляли, и Марра Лиастани убеждался – может. Одно его утешало: что это всего лишь боль. Одно его огорчало: его сын вынужден был переживать это, а Марра Лиастани не смог дотянуться до него так долго. И Марра Лиастани унижало, что не всегда он оказывался в состоянии подготовиться к этим процедурам и вовремя блокировать боль. Но он продолжал в ответ на любые вопросы рассказывать все, что знал о Высшем Инквизиторе. И как он наслаждался, когда Высшего корчило куда сильней, чем его самого! 

Впрочем, Высший вынужден был распорядиться о прекращении пыток. В конце концов, судебный процесс над Лиастани был очень публичным, замять его, замести под коврик не получалось, а если выпустить в зал суда Лиастани с ежиком только начавших отрастать волос – это вместо его-то холеных локонов! – с очевидными ранами по всему телу, включая лицо, и изможденного донельзя, публике может не понравиться. Лиастани должен был выглядеть почти как свое обычное публичное «я» до ареста, известное по многочисленным сюжетам на медиа-каналах, разве что чуть более осунувшимся – для-ради правдоподобности. Поэтому его и оставили в покое и даже обеспечили медицинской помощью. 

Марра Лиастани принимал ее со своей привычной милостивой снисходительностью. Словно это он делал одолжение, позволяя лечить себя. Словно это для врачей из императорской когорты благоволение и любезность – возможность поспособствовать улучшению его самочувствия. Сам же он готовился к процессу, к необходимости часами сидеть, слушать бред, который будут нести судьи, прокуроры, да даже его адвокаты, и тем более свидетели. А помимо этого, к отвратительному будущему в той тюрьме-астероиде, которой так похвалялся в свое время в узком кругу Высший Инквизитор. Марра Лиастани сомневался, что Высший, несмотря на всю свою ненависть к нему, осмелится просить смертной казни для него, известнейшего из известных, благороднейшего из благородных, главы одного из древнейших родов Империи – Лиастани из рода Лиастани. 

Он оказался прав: Высший Инквизитор не рискнул требовать смертной казни. Марра Лиастани был, конечно, типичным высшим аристократом: заносчивым, высокомерным, требовательным до придирчивости, но при этом щедрым и – харизматичным, что ли. Он мог хаять любого человека в глаза, а тот продолжал восхищаться им, преклоняться перед умением Лиастани носить мундиры, драгоценности, длинные волосы и так далее. Лиастани был известной медийной персоной; его тихое исчезновение вызвало бы немало кривотолков, которые Высшему были совсем ни к чему, а возможно, и в недовольства вылились бы. Но он компенсировал это ограничение своего всемогущества публичным унижением Лиастани – максимально публичным и предельно унизительным. С интерактивным выяснением подробностей о личной жизни Лиастани, даже его потенции, с детальнейшей ревизией имущества и выставлением астрономических счетов за якобы ущерб, который Марра Лиастани нанес империи и короне. Любые попытки напомнить, что и добрые дела за ним водились, тут же охаивались, дискредитировались, а смельчак подвергался дисциплинарным наказаниям. И постепенно Высшему Инквизитору удалось лишить Марра Лиастани всех абсолютно источников дохода, что неумолимо привело к тому, что и адвокаты отказались от бесперспективного клиента; и даже общественное мнение удалось худо-бедно склонить к своей точке зрения. Марра Лиастани были назначены государственные защитники, считай, вчерашние студентики, и не было большей радости для Высшего Инквизитора, чем наблюдать их беспомощность и брезгливую гримасу бессильно глядящего на это действо Марра Лиастани. Главным было и оставалось не давать ублюдку слова: он был прирожденным оратором и мог кого угодно заговорить до полусмерти, а в зале суда с сотнями съемочных групп и прямой трансляцией на всю Империю он наверняка враз изменил хотя бы народные настроения если бы не смог повлиять на решение суда. 

Допрос Марра Лиастани все-таки был публичным: этого Высший Инквизитор избежать не смог. Судьи на требование клевретов Высшего сослались на тысячи решений Высшего Имперского суда, а когда и эти аргументы были отметены за незначительностью, на требование Великого Императора растерзать ублюдка максимально публично. Император велел – мы делаем, говорили они, – или вы не согласны с мудростью и проницательностью Его решения? Высший Инквизитор бессильно скрежетал губами, боялся неприятных последствий, даже бессонницей начал мучиться, бедолага. Более того: он решил присутствовать на перекрестном допросе Марра Лиастани. На всех его днях, если одного не хватит, чтобы допросить Лиастани из рода Лиастани по всем правилам. 

Великий Император тоже присутствовал. После омолодительных процедур, в полутраурном мундире, в малой императорской короне с бриллиантами и рубинами размером в голубиное яйцо, осунувшийся, трагично поджимающий губы. С фаворитиком, которого под него подложил Марра Лиастани, и который беспардонно открестился от своего благодетеля, как только запахло жареным. Фаворитик, кстати, был почти весел, но на Высшего Инквизитора поглядывал с опаской и старался держаться от него как можно дальше. Впрочем, на Марра Лиастани он тоже предпочитал не смотреть, только изредка бросал боязливые взгляды. 

Перекрестный допрос длился четыре полных дня и еще три часа. От Марра Лиастани требовали подробностей о каких-то невнятных заговорах, а затем в двенадцать глоток пытались перекричать его, когда он с печальной улыбкой рассказывал, как Высший Инквизитор обставлял дискредитацию Дамиана Угрюмого, сына Августейшего, что и привело его к казни. Марра Лиастани задавали вопросы о хищениях, а он с легкой полупрезрительной улыбкой рассказывал, как консультировал Высшего Инквизитора о кое-каких предметах искусства, которые честный инквизитор, пусть даже и высший, позволить себе просто не может, а Высший их пачками скупал, – и описывал объекты, которые Великий Император очень хотел заполучить в свою коллекцию, а их увел из-под его носа некий аноним. И снова инквизиторы в двенадцать глоток пытались его заткнуть, Великий Император недовольно и завистливо косился на Высшего, фаворитик гнусно хихикал, а зрители слушали Марра Лиастани, открыв рот, рассчитывая узнать еще что-нибудь такое, жареное. 

И Лиастани, открыто признавшийся одному из инквизиторов, что отлично понимает, что ему одна дорога – в ту тюрьму-астероид, на обустройстве которой Высший Инквизитор наверняка набил мошну на двадцать жизней вперед, оправдывал ожидания. Он внимательно, изучающе смотрел на Высшего Инквизитора, словно приценивался, куда запустить очередную ядовитую стрелу, и рассказывал о кознях, в которых принимал участие, а организовывал их не кто иной, как Высший; или об интригах, организатором которых был он, но и Высший на них свои руки погрел. И снова смотрел на Высшего. Тот скрежетал зубами, пытался дать знак если не судьям, так инквизиторам, чтобы те как-то перевели допрос в иное русло, но не получалось. Августейший цедил: «Как интересно», – и Лиастани продолжал глядеть на Высшего Инквизитора, ухмыляясь, и рассказывать. 

Это действительно был процесс века. Годрейва Марра Лиастани доставлял во Дворец Правосудия конвой из полусотни машин и нескольких вертолетов; люди вечером занимали места на улицах, по которым должен был проезжать конвой, а затем в восторге сообщали всем, что видели, нет, на самом деле видели Годрейва Марра Лиастани за поляризованными стеклами одного из автобусов, и Марра даже помахал ему. Ах, какой человек! Настоящий аристократ! Не то что этот плешивый говнюк, – шепотом добавляли некоторые и оглядывались. И затем вся Империя внимала визорам, на которых Марра Лиастани сидел на месте допрашиваемого со своей привычной снисходительной надменностью, словно он не обвиняемым в самых разных государственных преступлениях был, а сделал одолжение и заглянул в сиротский приют в глухой провинциальной дыре, чтобы осчастливить тамошних убогоньких. 

Помощники доносили Высшему Инквизитору информацию о настроениях в народе, стараясь представить ее как можно безобидней, но им не хватало что-то около ста лет опыта в интригах, кознях и умении читать между строк, чтобы убедительно дезинформировать его. Он злился, мучился бессонницей, даже грозил кулаком потолку в бессильной ярости, а сам чувствовал, как ходит под ним ходуном пол. Уже и Великий Император не нашел для него пары минут для приватной беседы сверх официального пятнадцатиминутного брифинга. Уже и Дамиан Нежный не подбежал к нему в опере и не начал расспрашивать, как он себя чувствует. Уже и фаворитик не косился боязливо в его сторону, а что-то шептал на ушко Августейшему, отчего тот язвительно хихикал и поглядывал в сторону Высшего. Но тот упрямо ходил в суд, намереваясь лицом к лицу встретить опалу. Как Марра Лиастани. Что он, хуже этого аристократа, что ли?

А тот смотрел на него внимательно, словно вбирал в себя черточку за черточкой, клетку за клеткой. Был исключительно вежлив, отвечал на все вопросы, которые ему задавали. И, кажется, было очевидно, в кого Реан Годрейв Лиастани уродился таким благородным. Потому что и Марра Лиастани говорил: я и только я организовывал; я и только я вовлекал посторонних, но не ставил их в известность, что именно хотел от них, они ничего не знали; я и только я виноват; я хотел вернуть Империи ее былую блистательность, которой, к сожалению, нынешнее общество похвастаться не может, потому что измельчало. И снисходительно улыбался, поворачиваясь к судьям, и презрительно кривился, мельком глядя на инквизиторов. Высшего Инквизитора бросало поочередно в жар и холод, а сорочку после заседаний можно было выжимать от пота. 

Годрейв Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани выслушивал приговор молча, только плотней сжимал губы и на мгновение хмурился, но снова заставлял себя снисходительно улыбаться и глядеть на судей. Его прямо из Дворца Правосудия отправляли на космический корабль, который следовал очень сложным маршрутом с заходом в несколько космопортов, где с него снимали часть людей, приговоренных к разным срокам тюремного заключения. Последней остановкой корабля должна была стать новая тюрьма-астероид на границе Великой Империи, где предстояло провести остаток своей жизни и Марра Лиастани. 

Высший Инквизитор заставлял себя дослушать приговор до конца, хотя чувствовал себя отвратительно. У него был жар. У него уже неделю полностью отсутствовал аппетит, а когда он попытался выпить бульон на завтрак, его постыдным образом вырвало. У него катастрофически снизилось давление, а утром, когда он резко встал, в гневе глядя на диктора новостной программы, у него перед глазами потемнело и закружилась голова. Домашний робот-врач сначала слишком долго проводил анализ мочи и крови, а затем скорбно сообщил, что отправил образцы в Имперский институт. 

И почему-то последние несколько дней Марра Лиастани смотрел на него с хорошо скрытым, но все равно угадываемым удовлетворением. 

Змей Лиастани посмотрел похожим взглядом и на императорского фаворитика, поморщился и смиренно позволил судейским приставам сорвать с себя имперские ордена и эполеты. Он смотрел в потолок и сжимал челюсти; в зале царила гробовая тишина, и судьи неловко переглядывались. Великий Император судорожно откашливался и предпочитал смотреть куда угодно, но не на Лиастани. 

– Жаль, очень жаль, – говорил он в пустоту перед собой. – Нам будет не хватать его общества, но такое коварство непременно должно быть наказано. 

– Разумеется, Ваше Императорское Величество, – лихорадочно подхватил фаворитик, – какое коварство, какое презрение к вашему доверию! 

Августейший скривился и косо посмотрел на него, но промолчал. 

Высший Инквизитор прямиком из Дворца Правосудия направился в Имперский институт, где его встретил глава отделения регенерирующей медицины лично. Высший почти свалился в обморок в автомобиле, но заставил себя самостоятельно выбраться из него и подойти к врачу. Тот суетливо интересовался самочувствием Высшего, предлагал воспользоваться услугами кара, чтобы Высший не обременял себя бесконечными переходами института, и Высший, намеревавшийся поначалу гордо шествовать прямо до палаты, все-таки решил принять его предложение. 

Через два дня Высший Инквизитор лежал на кровати, и у него не хватало сил даже чтобы поднять руку. Глава отделения регенеративной медицины лично вставлял ему катетер и попутно осматривал язвы в паховой области, нервно откашливаясь и потирая руки. Высший угрюмо следил за ним: мужик явно боялся его и поэтому, наверное, прикидывал, как бы покуртуазней не сказать правду. 

– Ну? – глухо спросил Высший. 

Глава отделения начал заливаться соловьем что медицина достигла невероятных высот, что оказалось возможным практически аннигилировать все болезни, которые еще три столетия назад неизбежно приводили к смерти, и можно уверенно говорить, что медицина способна излечить подавляющее большинство случаев...

– Что со мной? – перебил его Высший. 

Глава отделения снова пытался вывернуть на удивительное разнообразие живого в природе, но Высший не был настроен на философские разговоры. Глава отделения вздохнул. 

– Карцинома предстательной железы, – уныло сообщил он, глядя в пол. 

– Что за бред? – пробормотал Высший. – Откуда? Я же... у меня же наноботы... прививки... Осмотры регулярные... Что за бред? 

– Ваше превосходительство, – зачастил глава отделения, попятившись, – это совершенно бесспорно, и все анализы, проведенные вашим домашним врачом и наноботами два дня назад, показывают, что еще три дня назад, еще пятьдесят четыре часа назад! – ни один из показателей не то что не указывал на наличие аденокарциномы, но даже близко не приближался к сомнительным! Я могу показать вам все анализы, все данные о состоянии вашего здоровья, и они подтвердят, что вы действительно были здоровы... 

– Тогда что со мной?! Откуда это? – в отчаянии воскликнул Высший. 

– Похоже на телеуправляемую мутацию. На невероятную и уникальную, очень агрессивную мутацию. Понимаете, даже самый агрессивный рак, возникший, скажем так, в результате случайной мутации клетки и не детектированный на раннем этапе, он не может так быстро распространяться, – глава отделения развел руками. – Ваш же случай, ваше превосходительство, он уникален. Карцинома не просто развилась за пятьдесят с небольшим часов до критической отметки, она метастазировала во все органы... и даже на кожу, – уныло закончил глава отделения, косясь на руку Высшего. Тот посмотрел на нее же. На ней действительно проступали язвы. 

– Вон отсюда, – процедил он. 

Глава отделения выскочил из палаты. 

Высший велел соединить его с инквизиторами, расследовавшими причины внезапных множественных кровоизлияний в мозг у Реана Годрейва Лиастани. Те подтвердили, что видимых причин не было никаких, Реан Лиастани наблюдался очень тщательно, потому что живым был инквизиции нужней, чем мертвым, и любые патологические изменения в мозгу, способные лишить инквизицию удовольствия пытать его, наблюдались, а пытки корректировались соответствующим образом. Аневризмы же возникали очень быстро и неожиданно. И да, если так подумать и изучить перемещения, Марра Лиастани действительно находился поблизости от тюрьмы, в которой содержался Реан, в период от пары дней до пары недель до его смерти, но не в еее момент. 

Высший снова вызвал главу отделения. Ему все сложней было говорить: язвы покрывали все слизистые, никакие регенерационные мероприятия просто не справлялись, простыни под Высшим приходилось менять каждые два часа, и все равно под ним натекали лужи сукровицы, желтовато-зеленой гнили и хрен знает чего еще – Высший отказывался думать, что сочилось из его тела. 

– А ментально можно вызвать эти мутации? – спросил он. 

У главы отделения некрасиво приоткрылся рот. Высший подумал было поморщиться от вида оторопело глядевшего на него главы отделения или рявкнуть на него, чтобы не зарывался, но не хотел попусту расходовать силы. 

– Нейронные процессы же до сих пор толком не изучены. Если предположить, что человек способен становиться источником волн, которые вызывают такие мутации. Это возможно? – развил он мысль.

Глава отделения нервно засмеялся. Он явно думал, что это бред, но спорить с Высшим Инквизитором не осмеливался. 

– Идиот, – прохрипел Высший. – Пшел вон. 

Он потребовал, чтобы его связали с тюремным кораблем. И чем быстрей, тем лучше. 

Сам же дышал тяжело, уплывал в галлюцинации, в которых барахтался в лужах собственной слизи, а вокруг были люди, сотни людей, и у всех отчего-то лица Реана Лиастани. И в черепах у всех их были сняты купола, и можно было видеть, как пульсирует кровь в мозговом веществе. Затем у одного из них лицо трансформировалось в лицо Марра Лиастани. 

– Лиастани из рода Лиастани, – прошептал Высший. – Это ты отомстил мне? 

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы, Хрошт, – смиренно сказал Марра Лиастани. – Впрочем, вы позволите мне побыть искренним и не выражать сочувствия? 

Он улыбался. 

Высший был уверен: он. 

***

Годрейва Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани привели к капитану Ойдеру. 

– Что хотел знать Высший Инквизитор? – потребовал он. 

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы, – кротко произнес Марра Лиастани и почтительно улыбнулся. 

Капитан Ойдер протянул вправо руку, и его помощник вложил в нее дубинку. Капитан ударил Марра Лиастани. 

– Отвечай! – требовал капитан Ойдер, нанося удары один за другим. Марра Лиастани твердил: «Я не понимаю, о чем вы». Капитану Ойдеру понадобилось добрых пять минут, чтобы убедиться: нужно что-то посильней вульгарной дубинки, чтобы заставить Лиастани из рода Лиастани делать то, что он не хочет. Так что он пнул Марра Лиастани и велел бросить его в карцер. 

Через два дня Великий Император приказал приспустить в полдень на пять минут имперские флаги в знак траура по Высшему Инквизитору. Вечером он увлеченно рукоплескал артистам в музыкальной комедии. 

Через шесть дней Великий Император объявил недельный траур: скоропостижно скончался его фаворитик. Изучающий взгляд Марра Лиастани не прошел даром. 

Капитан Ойдер припоминал это, лежа в регенерационной камере своего корабля на пути к столичной планете. Он умирал. Он понимал это очень хорошо. Когда соединительные ткани постепенно становятся хрупкими до такой степени, что малейшее движение приводит к их разрыву, не думать о своей смерти было бы некоторым образом безрассудно. А регенерационная камера просто не справлялась со скоростью деградации его тела. И все время капитан Ойдер припоминал пристальный, цепкий, совершенно лишенный страха взгляд Годрейва Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани. У него были нечеловечески внимательные глаза; недаром в столице шептались, что какой-то из Лиастани то ли побывал в черной дыре, то ли его звездолет по небрежению навигатора выскочил рядом с пульсаром, и вернулся тот Лиастани не то чтобы другим, но странным. Может, он чего-то такого и нахватался в иных измерениях. 

Правда, Годрейва Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани все его способности, древность рода и превосходное воспитание не спасли от унизительных процедур по дезинфекции, медицинского осмотра, проводимого фельдшером – даже не врачом, – от сальных взглядов, от обтянутых силиконовыми перчатками пальцев в анусе и одобрительных похлопываний по ягодицам. Он терпел. Он повторял себе: это закончится. Он заставлял себя подчиняться приказам конвоиров, вести себя послушно, по возможности не привлекать к себе внимание. Но Годрейв Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани был твердо намерен вернуться. И все Дамианы империи не смогут удержать его на этом пути. 

**Император умер, да здравствует… да здравствует...**

Дамиан Четырнадцатый Августейший наконец-то преставился. Годрейв Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани, бывший четвертым в очереди на престол, а ныне заключенный в тюрьме особого режима, лишенный всех званий, прав и привилегий, обладающий только обязанностями, смотрел на экран в веселом недоумении. Подумать только: помер, старый хрыч. Надо же. А он, Марра Лиастани, был почти уверен, что Августейший еще лет тридцать протянет, не приходя в сознание.

С другой стороны, имитировать жизнеспособность сего дряхлого организма в столице было явно некому. Из старшего поколения в живых не осталось никого: живые из старых были кто сослан на удаленные планеты в свои же имения – вроде как и не ссылка по факту, но на деле еще какая; а кто оказывался сильно неудобным, так их и жизни могли лишить. Марра Лиастани уверен не был, но предполагал, что правнук Августейшего вырос в ту еще пиранью, жаждал власти чуть ли не больше, чем в свое время сам Марра Лиастани. Но это присказка. А сказка в том, что Годрейв Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани, лишенный власти, славы, имений, доброго имени, сына, чего там еще – всего не упомнишь, потому что было давно и казалось сном, – смотрел на экран в общей комнате досуга и веселился, недоумевал, любопытствовал.

В комнате досуга не он один сидел с полуоткрытым от удивления ртом. Компания на тюрьме-астероиде подобралась занятная. Куда ни плюнь, попадешь либо в даоиста, либо в коммуниста, либо в фашиста. И разница между ними была неочевидна. Марра Лиастани думал иногда грешным делом, что в какой-нибудь тюрьме для уголовников-рецидивистов – или маньяков – был бы в куда лучшей компании. Здесь же он чувствовал себя неловко подчас. Они пытались казаться такими возвышенными, эти революционеры, спорили о благе народа, о величии звания «государственный муж», о благородстве и бескорыстности, но при этом были безобразно мелочными и жрали в три горла, не гнушаясь объедать тех, кто слабее и не такой идейный.

Но на фоне великого события все распри – открытые и тайные – меркли. Слева–справа–сзади от Марра Лиастани слышалось: «Э?», «Офигеть!», «Да неужели?» и прочее. С самыми разными интонациями, от недоуменной или шокированной до злорадной. Но: никто и не пытался делать вид, что опечален.

Очевидно, информация о смерти императора была неожиданной и для начальства тюрьмы. Как это получилось, можно было только предполагать. Казалось бы: что стоило тем, которые сидели на столичной планете, воспользоваться минус-каналом, отослать директору депешу с пометкой «сверхсрочно» и инструкциями о поведении руководства тюрьмы хотя бы на ближайшие две недели, а там разбираться, что делать, говорить и как себя вести. Устраивать траур, скорбеть и предаваться общему унынию недели эдак на четыре, тихо радоваться новому императору, или что-то еще. По крайней мере, Марра Лиастани именно это бы делал. Но он был воспитан в иных условиях и для иной политики. Да и умен был, не сравнить с местным начальством, которое нехватку ума старательно, однако безуспешно компенсировало избытком жестокости, но даже будучи жестоким, оставалось тупым и неизобретательным. И поэтому, очевидно, растерялось. Поэтому и была возможность у всех заключенных, кто хотел, смотреть хреново нарезанные кадры с Августейшим, растерянные комментарии дикторов и напыщенные и при этом бестолковые и несвязные речи высокопоставленных чинов.

Марра Лиастани сидел, водрузив ноги на спинку стула, стоявшего перед ним, сложив руки на животе, и наслаждался: и дикторы, и нарезки сюжетов с Августейшим, а наипаче сбивчивые комментарии его соратников были удручающе беспомощными. Никто, казалось, не знал, что делать и как быть. И это отчего-то радовало Марра Лиастани куда больше, чем сам факт смерти Дамиана. Кстати, тоже происходившего из рода Лиастани – из маленькой и хилой его веточки. Чисто формально он был никем рядом с Марра – его главой. Но императором был не Марра.

А настроения вокруг него менялись. Народец, никогда не отличавшийся почтением к власти, а внутри этого проклятого астероида утративший последние его крохи, был злоязычен, желчен и обижен на всю галактику и поэтому отпускал все более жестокие комментарии; советовал наследникам Августейшего самые разные и большей частью невыполнимые – либо просто жестокие вещи; свистел и улюлюкал, когда в благопристойную нарезку, которая вроде как должна была демонстрировать кроткий характер, миролюбие и благородство Августейшего, попадали неудачные кадры. Августейший с прыщом на подбородке. Августейший с некрасиво отвисшей нижней губой. Августейший, которому порыв ветра растрепал жиденькие волосики. Августейший с недозастегнутой пуговицей на мундире генералиссимуса. У Марра Лиастани неукротимо поднималось настроение. На этом проклятом астероиде, в стылых пещерах, в дурном воздухе, в компании фанатичных полудурков и гнилых людишек, несмотря на отвратительное самочувствие, ревматические боли во всем теле, раны, ссадины, трещины на коже и небеса знают что еще – Марра Лиастани впервые за девять лет заключения испытывал нечто, похожее на радость.

Начальство, кажется, спохватилось. Или получило более-менее определенные инструкции. Экран погас, в комнату досуга ворвались охранники – ублюдочные тупые ящеры – и принялись выгонять заключенных. В таком настроении доказывай – не доказывай, что ты не при делах и вообще никакого отношения к этим истеричным идиотам не имеешь, – дубинкой получишь все равно. И их погнали по коридорам в камеры, старательно осыпая руганью и ударами – замешкался ли, оказался ли ближе, или просто так, потому что охранникам хотелось. Марра Лиастани знал – сколько раз испытал на собственной шкуре – что ни в коем случае нельзя падать, потому что рискуешь остаться на полу навсегда; и он старался, даже спотыкаясь, двигаться вперед как можно быстрей, чтобы не попасть под каблуки охранникам. Получалось через пятое на десятое; пару раз досталось и ему, он только глухо рычал, когда дубинки опускались на его спину. Сзади кто-то выл, захлебываясь под тяжелыми ударами: наверное, не удержался, оступился, споткнулся, бедолага. А охранники были особенно злыми, словно пытались за что-то их наказать и рады были любой жертве. И когда Марра Лиастани оказался в своей камере, запертым в кромешной тьме, он откашлялся, сплюнул вязкую, гниловатую слюну, откинулся на спину и перевел дух. Растерянность новостных каналов – оторопь начальства – беспомощная агрессия охраны: это было любопытно. 

Впрочем, любопытство быстро сменилось настороженностью, а затем и страхом – животным, истерическим страхом. Буквально за несколько дней. Ситуация на столичной планете, как она была представлена в новостных программах, превратилась из трагедии в фарс, а затем в считанные часы в театр абсурда – и это с учетом тех куцых обрывков информации, которые все-таки доходили до заключенных. Траур по Дамиану Четырнадцатому закончился практически на следующий день, и не абы как: его наследник праправнук день этак на второй после кончины августейшего пращура уже вовсю толкал речи о необходимости перемен и об изменениях, которые он намерен ввести в жизнь империи. Марра Лиастани при всем своем желании не мог вспомнить об этом напыщенном двадцатипятилетнем сопляке ничего, кроме вечно красного от насморка носа, безвольных, неожиданно пухлых и постоянно влажных ладоней и длинных костлявых пальцев с большими выпуклыми ногтями. При этом был уверен: сопляк вещает не по бумажке, решил, поди, игнорировать речи, которые ему наверняка готовили придворные политики. Зря он был таким самонадеянным, этот будущий Дамиан Пятнадцатый, которого еще даже не короновали.

И действительно, этого сопливого слизняка, который так и не стал Дамианом Пятнадцатым, как-то резко не стало. Вместо него речи о будущем Империи начал произносить гундосый Ирри Иастани из рода Лиастани. Он был чуть ли не четырнадцатым в очереди на престол, а гляди-ка, пробрался вперед. Марра Лиастани, глава рода Лиастани, у которого никто не отнимал это право и не отнимет никогда, сжимал кулаки, скрипел зубами, но поделать ничего не мог, разве что представить, как у этого выскочки со скоростью звука кальцинируются все сосуды и отвердевают все мышцы и мягкие ткани, особенно в языке – этом подлом, послушном, гибком языке, которым гундосый Ирри Иастани из рода Лиастани не одну задницу, очевидно, вылизал.

А потом как-то резко не стало вообще никаких программ. Заключенных выгоняли на какие-никакие работы, некоторые по-прежнему отправлялись на кораблях-рудодобытчиках к астероидам на выработку, перерабатывающие блоки по-прежнему работали, но охранники вели себя очень странно. Не самоуверенно, как еще неделю назад, не злобно, как три дня назад, а растерянно. Марра Лиастани задумчиво изучал это слово – «растерянно» – и, к сожалению, убеждался: оно подходит идеально. Странным образом это тревожило его. Помимо этого, заключенным не позволяли смотреть никакие новостные программы. На любые попытки спросить, что творится в столице, ответов было два: «Иди работай, ублюдок!» – или удар дубинкой. И в их поведении все отчетливей был испуг, неуверенность; охранники постоянно оглядывались друг на друга, словно ища поддержки и одобрения, удостоверяясь, что если что – помощь придет.

Еще местный народец вел себя странно. Империя была огромной, и в ней жили самые разные люди. Кое-какие были больше похожи на насекомых – тощие, сухие, с выдающимися вперед мордами, огромными глазами, которые, если присмотреться, состояли из многочисленных ячеек; и кожа у них походила на хитиновый покров. И поведение тоже – движения быстрые до такой степени, что казались суетливыми, способность складываться в самые неудобные позы и замирать. Или этот, Рури Огл, из шахтеров. Огромнейшая глыба; Марра Лиастани казалось иногда, что жилы у него – не жилы, а силиконовые полимолекулы, а кожа – не органическая ткань, а карбосиликоновый полимер. Или придурки из отсека 2Б, находящегося в непосредственной близости с реактором, обслуживавшие его: мутировавшие из людей, но жившие – страшно подумать – в планетной системе пульсара. Способные переносить радиацию, питавшиеся ею. Марра Лиастани сам был к радиации невосприимчив, спасибо предку, то ли случайно подвергшемуся систематическому облучению и мутировавшему непроизвольно, но так, чтобы беспроблемно переносить ее – или сознательно подвергшему своих детей генетическим модификациям – или и то и другое вместе. И все они вели себя странно, кроме разве что того же Рури Огла: тому было все и всегда безразлично. Он послушно исполнял все, что от него требовали, совершал вылазки даже на внешние поверхности астероида и послушно же возвращался, хотя Марра Лиастани думал отчего-то, что придурку ничего не стоило оторвать жилу, к которой он был прикован, снять шлем скафандра и улететь в космос – вполне себе романтичный способ самоубийства. Но это Рури Огл – чокнутый шахтер. Остальные-то были всяко понятней.

Был еще один тип. Внешне – человек. Похож на всех людей, которых Марра Лиастани знал, и вместе с тем отличался от них. Красив был до умопомрачения, куда больше напоминавший куклу для самых разных извращенных утех. Единственный на астероиде, которому дозволялись длинные волосы. Единственный же, пусть носивший все те же темно-красные флуоресцирующие робы, но его роба была скроена совершенно иначе: сидела отменно на ладной, изящной фигуре, и брюки ему тоже дозволялось не носить, а вместо них – шорты. Марра Лиастани, увидев его в первый раз, удивился: на астероиде, в тюремной половине – женщины? Потом присмотрелся: этот тип все-таки едва ли мог считаться женщиной. Мужчиной, впрочем, тоже. Происходил, очевидно, из обитателей одной из планет развлечений; на них медицинские центры были впечатляюще развиты, за очень большие деньги в них можно пройти убойную омолаживающую терапию, враз срезавшую не менее пятидесяти лет с биологического возраста, скорректировать либидо в самых разных направлениях, подвергнуться всевозможным пластическим операциям, и прочее. Но чем планеты были известны еще – так это своими борделями. Нигрина Адель, кажется, смоделировали, зачали и вырастили специально для одного из них, и он представлял собой превосходный продукт генной инженерии, мужчину ровно настолько, насколько и женщину. С парой прекрасных сисек, но и с членом. Вроде как он считался заключенным наравне с ними, но куда больше времени проводил в административной половине. Остальные заключенные его не просто не любили – ненавидели, презирали, боялись. Марра Лиастани, тем не менее, относился к Нигрин Адель – к Нигрину Адель, когда ему взбредало в голову называться мужчиной – снисходительно. Тем более и ему перепадало от изысканных ласк этого существа.

Странным образом Нигрин Адель не появлялся на глаза Марра Лиастани практически со дня смерти Августейшего. Его, по слухам, вообще не было в их половине. Затем – затем его втолкнули в столовую, одетого в обычную робу, которая была раза в два шире, чем необходимо высокому, но очень стройному Нигрину Адель, и сильно затраханного. Не в смысле подвергшегося чрезмерным сексуальным нагрузкам, а неожиданно мрачного. Естественно, бесхитростный и подленький народец приветствовал административную шлюшку презрительным свистом; кто-то плюнул в его сторону, кто-то швырнул кусок пожеванной протеиновой массы. Нигрин Адель не повернулся в ту сторону. Невелика беда, ему и не такое доводилось испытывать.

– Молчать! – негромко, но отчетливо произнес Марра Лиастани и встал. Рури Огл, сидевший напротив, голову не поднял, но кулаки сжал неторопливо и очень решительно, а для убедительности еще и похрустел суствавами . Его боялись. Не так, как хренова аристократа, но все-таки. От Марра Лиастани можно было ожидать чего угодно, и даже встретить его в темном коридоре, вооруженного чем-нибудь очень острым и смертоносным – запросто. Рури Огл действовал открыто и прямолинейно, что делало его не менее опасным, но, по крайней мере, предсказуемым; в любом случае, похабные настроения приумолкли.

– Не стоило, милый, – игриво улыбнулся Нигрин Адель и неторопливо, по-змеиному ловко уселся на стул. – Спасибо, милый, – похлопал он по предплечью Рури Огла, – как здорово знать, что я всегда могу рассчитывать на твое благородство.

Марра Лиастани осматривал зал. Под его взглядом умолкали и съеживались многие. Удовлетворившись, он сел и бросил Нигрину Адель:

– Дурак.

– Как ты самокритичен, милый, – мягко улыбнулся Нигрин Адель.

Марра Лиастани закатил глаза и резким жестом пододвинул ему тарелку с хлебом из искусственного белка.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что Трисда не удосужился накормить тебя на прощание, – хмуро бросил он, пристально изучая Нигрина. Тот улыбался лучезарно, безмятежно, но не говорил ничего. После полуминуты переглядываний он принялся крошить хлеб и забрасывать в рот мелкие кусочки. Рури Огл косился на пальцы Нигрина Адель – длинные, тонкие, проворные, – помалкивал, но дышал редко, изредка даже приоткрывал рот, забываясь. 

В соответствии со внутренним распорядком, после приема пищи заключенным следовало убрать столовую и переместиться либо в рабочие помещения, либо в комнату досуга, либо – провинившимся – в камеры-карцеры. В соответствии же со сложившейся традицией, никто из заключенных не спешил подниматься, пока никто из охраны не вошел, не грохнул дубинкой по стене рядом с дверью, не заорал: «Встать!». Но прошло полчаса, и никто не появился. Прошло сорок минут; Марра Лиастани посматривал на часы над окном выдачи, и никто из «форменных» не входил. Нигрин Адель ухмылялся, поглядывал по сторонам, бросал понимающие взгляды на Марра Лиастани; сидел он, полуповернувшись спиной к Рури Оглу – не в знак пренебрежения, ни в коей мере. Не хватало пяти сантиметров, чтобы податься назад, и Нигрин Адель смог бы с удобством откинуться на него. Интимная композиция: златокудрый гермафродит рядом с прокопченным угольщиком. Марра Лиастани только и оставалось, что недоуменно поднимать брови. Но его интересовало нечто совершенно другое.

– Что там творится? – тихо спросил он, стараясь не шевелить губами.

Нигрин Адель потянулся за стаканом плавным, ленивым движением и лениво же, неторопливо осматривал зал. Поднеся стакан к губам, он негромко ответил:

– Бардак.

– Я знаю, – в тон ему отозвался Марра Лиастани. – Конкретней.

Поразмыслив, Нигрин Адель снова оглянулся и произнес:

– Из того, что я слышал, милый. – На последнем слове он повернулся к Рури Оглу и подмигнул ему. – Но я не могу ручаться за достоверность услышанного.

Марра Лиастани с трудом удержал скептическую усмешку: в чем он не сомневался, так это в безупречной памяти Нигрина Адель. Стервец помнил все. Обо всех.

Заметив это, Нигрин Адель пожал плечами.

– Как ты не можешь не понимать, генномодифицированные шлюхи с планеты Эфебос не обладают никакими интеллектуальными достоинствами. Исключительно гибкостью тела и неукротимостью либидо, – кротко пояснил он. – Да и то, можно ли называть это достоинствами в общечеловеческом смысле... товарными характеристиками скорей.

Рури Огл до хруста сжал кулаки и заскрипел зубами.

– Спасибо, милый, – ласково похлопал его по кулаку Нигрин Адель. – Я ценю твою щедрость.

– И ты делаешь все возможное, чтобы не разочаровывать окружающих, милый, – одобрительно кивнул Марра Лиастани. – Итак. – Напомнил он.

Нигрин Адель кокетливо улыбнулся, начал накручивать локон на палец и рассказывать.

Известие о смерти Августейшего застало директора Трисда врасплох. Иначе быть не могло: он сидел, конечно, в своем кресле, делал вид, что изучает какие-то сводки, но эффективным этот процесс вряд ли был, потому что член директора Трисда периодически скрывался во рту Нигрина Адель, а последний по праву гордился своими способностями к оральным ласкам, соответственно и внимание директора Трисда было сконцентрировано совсем не на комм-центре. О способностях Нигрина Адель к ублажению знал, впрочем, и директор Трисда, а в тот момент получал практическое тому подтверждение. Он просмотрел сообщение от своего начальства раз, и еще раз, с трудом, но все-таки сконцентрировался, затем грубо ухватил Нигрина Адель за волосы и дернул назад. Тот послушно замер: засопротивляться значило получить ногой под ребра; директор Трисда только казался цивилизованным человеком, но изящества в нем было куда меньше, чем в том же Рури Огле. Все, на что был способен этот придурок, – это как раз грубые действия. Чаще всего достаточно эффективные с точки зрения тактики, но не более. Так что Нигрин Адель сидел на полу и не пытался выпутать свою гриву из захвата директора Трисда. Было больно, потому что Трисда то вскакивал, то грозил кому-то все тем же кулаком, но напомнить о себе означало, скорее всего, что-нибудь неприятное. И кроме того, Нигрину было интересно: что так взволновало Трисда, что он мечется как в жопу раненный? Ну подох Августейший, так ему лет этак пятнадцать назад время было, как его только реанимировать умудрялись.

Директор Трисда наконец пришел в себя, выпустил волосы Нигрина из захвата, встал и подтянул штаны. Нигрин привычно надул губки и неторопливо вложил в рот пальчик, игриво глядя на директора. Тот ощерился на секунду, пнул его по ноге, но легко, так что это вроде и не считалось, и вышел из-за стола. А стол у Трисда был знатный, из настоящего дерева, массивный, огромный, за ним не то что Нигрина видно не было, буйвола можно было спрятать. И Нигрин сидел под столом, слушал, что происходило в кабинете, и задумчиво покусывал ноготь на пальце.

Происходило в кабинете много чего. Директор Трисда орал на майоров, хлопали двери, вбегали-выбегали люди. Время от времени директор Трисда снова усаживался в кресло, связывался по минус-связи с начальством, и Нигрин презрительно ухмылялся, следя, как выпрямляется спина директора, как его ноги становятся ровнехонько одна к одной и меняется голос – с грубого, резкого и требовательного на звонкий, почти юношеский и какой-то угоднический. И снова: люди вбегали-выбегали, директор Трисда орал, время от времени оставался в кабинете один и начинал нервно ходить по кабинету, затем усаживался и снова принимался изучать, что творится в центре. Время от времени он откидывался назад; Нигрин неторопливо выбирался из-под стола, становился перед ним на колени, маняще улыбался, неторопливо накручивал прядь на палец и не спускал с него преданного и самую малость – так, чтобы достоверно – восхищенного взгляда. Трисда хмуро смотрел на него, словно пытался вспомнить, что это существо делает в его кабинете, затем механически гладил по плечу, брал грудь в руки, пытался ласкать ее. Но не больше.

Августейший помер в своей кровати после долгой продолжительной болезни, подозрительно похожей на проказу. Точней определить не удалось; директор Трисда читал какие-то сообщения, но ни с кем не делился их содержанием, только бормотал что-то себе под нос на своем родном наречии, которое Нигрин понимал хорошо если на треть. Откуда взялась проказа, да в столице, да в императорском дворце, да у самого императора – с его-то медиками и прочим, можно было только предполагать; диверсия не была невероятной. Самым забавным было даже не то, что Августейший помер от быстротечной псеводпроказы, а то, что как-то очень скоро вслед за ним отправился к праотцам и официальный наследник, его правнук. Сын же официального наследника был признан недееспособным еще в первый год жизни и содержался в комфортной клинике очень далеко от столицы. Директор Трисда был почти уверен – и он многократно заявлял это своим заместителям, что следующим на очереди должен был стать еще один правнук, троюродный кузен помершего официального наследника. Но тут как чертик из табакерки выскочил праправнук, и практически сразу же по секретному каналу связи директору Трисда сообщили, что этот правнук Августейшего, оказывается, был срочно арестован по обвинению в государственной измене.

Затем не менее скоропостижно оказался под трибуналом и даже был казнен праправнук Августейшего. Причем, что характерно, запись с его казнью была разослана всем официальным лицам Империи с настоятельной рекомендацией просмотреть и сообщить мнение. Нигрину удалось уловить несколько кадров, и он пересказывал их, брезгливо морщась: этот горемыка рыдал-обливался слезами, до последнего вырывался, просил и умолял, чтобы его не убивали, обещал, что будет хорошим и послушным и что «больше не будет» без дальнейшего уточнения, что именно он «не будет».

Марра Лиастани слушал рассказ, недоверчиво качая головой и кривясь. Он время от времени оглядывался, удостоверяясь, что никто не оказывается слишком близко к ним, не подслушивает и не пытается угрожать. Смотрел на часы – удивлялся: охранники не объявлялись и не разгоняли их по камерам.

– Они пакуют вещи, Лиастани из рода Лиастани, – словно в ответ на слишком отчетливо недоуменный взгляд сообщил Нигрин Адель.

– Что? – ледяным голосом спросил Марра Лиастани.

Рури Огл словно вынырнул из блаженного оцепенения, в которое погружался рядом с Нигрином, и нахмурился, глядя на Лиастани.

Нигрин Адель неторопливо выпрямился, положил руки на стол, улыбнулся.

– Они пакуют вещи, Лиастани из рода Лиастани. И готовят минус-пространственные корабли к вылету, – ровно повторил он.

Марра Лиастани сверлил его глазами; Нигрин Адель заставлял себя улыбаться. Рури Огл сжался на стуле рядом с ним. Марра Лиастани был в бешенстве, его глаза полыхали, он сжал челюсти так, что жилы на шее чуть не прорывали кожу. Он грохнул кулаками по столу и встал.

Нигрин Адель затаил дыхание.

Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани оглядывал тот сброд, который по прихоти судьбы оказался в одной с ним тюрьме. Подумать только, до чего судьба непредсказуемая дама: сорок лет назад он и думать не думал, что его засунут в проклятую тюрьму-астероид на краю освоенной вселенной; двадцать лет назад не думал, что его первенец начнет играть в политику в зеленые двадцать лет, и не ради престола, а во имя высших целей, и неплохо играть, и умрет достойно, так, как Марра Лиастани не против был бы умереть сам; пятнадцать лет назад он не думал, что способен выжить в тюрьме, да что там – он не представлял, что такое эта тюрьма для особо опасных политических заключенных, а гляди-ка: жив и почти здоров. И позволить какому-то слизняку с периферии оставить их подыхать на астероиде?

Впрочем, встав и оглядевшись, заметив, что на него смотрят кто опасливо, кто со страхом, а кто и с подозрением, Марра Лиастани шумно выдохнул.

– Рури, уничтожь все камеры наблюдения в этом зале, – процедил он.

Рури Огл угрюмо смотрел на него.

– Как? – мрачно спросил он.

– Основательно и надежно, я так понимаю, – похлопав его по руке, предположил Нигрин. И обратился к Марра, словно за уточнением: – Правда, милый?

Тот поморщился и кивнул. Оттолкнул ногой стул, направился к выходу. По пути рявкнул: «Керстейн, Тенри, Магоар, за мной».

Эти трое – из пиратов, на свою дурью башку решивших напасть на имперский казначейский крейсер – не осмелились ослушаться, встали, потянулись за ним, растерянно переглядываясь и оглядываясь на других.

– Что это с ним? – глухо спросил Рури Огл.

– Я так понимаю, наш блистательный аристократ не хочет подыхать от голода и холода на заброшенном астероиде, милый, – негромко отозвался Нигрин Адель, глядя в сторону выхода – вслушиваясь в удалявшийся голос Марра Лиастани, который все рявкал команды – дыша редко и глубоко – наслаждаясь мгновениями – глуша в себе страх. – Делай, что он тебе сказал, – повернувшись к Рури Оглу, словно только что вспомнил о нем, велел он.

Он был тугодумом, этот Рури Огл. Даже удивительно, что кто-то из лейтенантиков, который остался для Нигрина Адель безымянным – недостоин был иного, хлипок был по мужской части и говнистой душонки человечек, – уверял, что в свое время именно Рури Огл поднял одно за другим два восстания: на своем родном планетоиде, когда часть его народа переселяли на этот астероид, и второй раз, перед тем, как астероид был почти готов к сдаче. Нигрин Адель артистично закатывал глаза, грациозно прикладывал ладонь ко рту, томно задерживал дыхание, подыгрывая лейтенантикову тщеславию, а сам думал: это наш-то Рури Огл? Да и вообще, шахтеры – среди политзаключенных? Странно, неправдоподобно. Впрочем, не его это дело. Но в чем Нигрин Адель убеждался не раз и не два: тугодумом быть не значило быть дураком. Соображал Рури Огл медленно. Но очень надежно. 

**Шахтер**

Четвертое десятилетие на вершине власти Великий Император Дамиан Четырнадцатый ответил в духе своего тезки-прадеда: он распорядился организовать торжества на три десятка дней, повысить налоги и учредить еще одну тюрьму. Первое было ожидаемо, и даже три декады, которые Великий Император Дамиан Четырнадцатый намеревался праздновать свой сороковой юбилей, ни у кого не вызвали удивления. Разве что самые нищие, а потому самые отчаянные скалили зубы: а чего не четыре-то, не сорок дней? 

Второе тоже не было чем-то удивительным. Казна как-никак была опустошена, чтобы празднества отвечали тонкому вкусу фаворитов Великого Императора и августейшим требованиям его самого. Фавориты у Августейшего были известными барракудами, старались ухватить кусок побольше, пока Августейший наслаждался их обществом. Самые умные из них старались еще и вовремя удрать подальше, когда Августейший начинал скучать в их обществе: этого момента дожидался Высший Инквизитор, чтобы расправиться с бедолагами за все реальные и мнимые преступления. У него на смены настроения Августейшего чутье было что надо, еще на Дамиане Тринадцатом натаскал. А в лапы Высшей Инквизиции попасть – лучше самолично съесть свою печень, так что бегство бывших «прекраснейших, утонченнейших и храбрейших», причем бегство стремительное и безоглядное, никем как предосудительное не расценивалось. А пока фавориты сидели у ног Августейшего, щебетали ему дифирамбы, преданно глядели в глаза, Великий Император был с ними щедр. В щедрости своей он не обращал внимания на Высшего Казначея, а тот не осмеливался докладывать Августейшему о некотором несоответствии дебета кредиту, ибо Высший Инквизитор начинал улыбаться так многозначительно, так кровожадно... Поэтому повышались налоги. Но так – и это свято соблюдалось уже которое столетие, – чтобы реформа налоговой системы ни в коем случае не затронула высшую аристократию. И мещан позажиточней желательно тоже: Великая Империя все еще позволяла игры в демократию, и мещане пока еще могли возмущаться в голос. Соответственно оставался простой люд, который, вой – не вой, а никто не слышит. 

И третье. На престольной планете тюрем не было, это само собой разумелось. Аристократы из высших рядом со своими столичными домами ничего такого терпеть не соглашались ни за взятки, ни за льготы и щедрые откаты: некоторые гордились своей славой оппозиционеров, некоторые просто брезговали, в любом случае терпеть рядом с собой всякий сброд считалось не комильфо. Впрочем, была и еще одна причина, некоторым образом очевидная, но тщательно замалчиваемая: кому бы из этих засранцев хотелось по-прежнему существовать на территории своей либо приятельской, но созерцать тюремные стены не снаружи и с уместного расстояния, а изнутри? Дураков не было напоминать себе, как быстротечен может быть миг благоденствия в судьбе отдельного верноподданного. Так что еще со времен Дамиана Второго Кривого повелось, что тюрьмы строились на нейтральных территориях, как можно дальше от имений высших аристократов. 

Тут, правда, возникал маленький нюанс: империя недаром прозывалась Великой. Она действительно была огромной. Одних полностью освоенных планет, читай, с приемлемой силой тяжести и атмосферой, пригодной для дыхания, в ее составе насчитывалось за четыре сотни. Освоенных частично, то есть пригодных для промышленных разработок, но с атмосферой поплоше, было около двенадцати тысяч, и практически на половине из них были тюрьмы. Незначительная деталь: тюрьма, само собой разумеется, вещь хорошая и для имперской экономики полезная, но в одну тюрьму убийцу-рецидивиста, бунтаря из политических и мелкого воришку не посадишь. Приходилось сортировать. Великая Империя, как водится, не упускала возможности продемонстрировать отеческую заботу о населении и охотно продавливала истории о перевоспитавшихся воришках или даже убежденных рецидивистах – они, как по сценарию, проникались «духом империи» и почтением к Великой Семье и охотно демонстрировали на главных каналах в разных реалити-шоу, как здорово жить им, честным и исправившимся. Политических преступников, разумеется, ни одна реабилитационная программа в принципе не касалась, более того, мало кто имел представление, куда их девали, но никто не сомневался: их прячут надежно – и навсегда. 

О существовании таких тюрем для политзаключенных знали все, но дружно делали вид, что ни о чем таком не осведомлены, слыхом не слыхивали, что за заведение такое эта тюрьма для политзаключенных. Во-первых, неудобно перед родственниками. Теми, кто заглядывает в гости, и теми, кто гниет в этой самой тюрьме. После пяти сотен лет существования Великой Империи в ней не осталось ни одной семьи, в которой не было бы политических. Соответственно и тюрьмы для них превращались в насущную потребность. Это понимали все. Многие, помимо этого, не против были упрятать в них кое-кого из родственничков. Более того, та же высшая Инквизиция готова была платить огромные отступные за возможность разместить тюрьму особо строгого режима на территориях аристократских имений, но даже это не убеждало знать в пользе размещения такой клоаки на своих землях – потому что перед родственничками, друзьями-приятелями неловко. Приходилось изворачиваться. Как с тюрьмой, которую намеревались тихонечко запустить в первые три месяца после окончания празднеств в честь сорокалетия коронации Августейшего. 

Технология была более-менее отработана. На границе двух звездных систем определяется астероид диаметром не менее семидесяти километров, не более ста десяти, с относительно правильной геометрией и по возможности однородный. Если в нем обнаруживаются ценные минералы – отлично, они извлекаются, определяются в императорскую казну, а шахты используются далее как коридоры–помещения. Нет ничего особо ценного – тоже неплохо; в астероиде бурятся туннели, укрепляются, опутываются сетью датчиков, индикаторов и прочей дряни, и через несколько месяцев тюрьма готова к использованию. Фигней вроде окон, микроклимата, эргономики не заморачивался никто: в таких тюрьмах главной была надежность, а удобство было привилегией для образцово-показательных воспитательных заведений на планетах, расположенных ближе к столичной. 

Для новой тюрьмы давно уже был подобран астероид диаметром восемьдесят четыре с небольшим километра, слегка удлиненный, яйцеподобный. Из углеродно-металлических. Высший Канцлер очень долго и очень внимательно изучал гипермодель этого астероида, ибо по ней выходило, что астероид может чуть ли не на сорок процентов состоять из структурного углерода, читай алмазов, и в полусфере, противоположной вытянутому концу, могут содержаться залежи редкоземельных металлов. Иными словами, астероид мог стать ценным приобретением для императорской короны и для тюрьмы располагался весьма удачно – на самых задворках Империи, где с одной стороны звездная система с двумя вяло разрабатываемыми сырьевыми планетами, а с другой – красный карлик с астероидным кольцом и практически бесперспективный с геологической точки зрения. Так что политические были бы изолированы очень надежно. Но именно в этом удалении от цивилизации и заключалась проблема: разработка астероида затруднялась. Был бы этот астероид в среднеудаленной звездной системе, к нему можно было бы беспрепятственно отправить пару тяжелых транспортников со всевозможными машинами, и они бы уже через четыре месяца отправлялись к столичной планете, груженные ценной добычей. Но гнать к чертям на кулички тяжелый корабль, несущий на себе техники процентов на тридцать от своего расчетного груза, а остальное – топливо, и ждать затем его возвращения два года – сомнительного ума решение. 

Альтернатива, как водится, была проста: набить транспортник шахтерами из звездных систем на периферии Империи. Они наверняка потащат с собой свои машины, но от одной пограничной звездной системы перебраться к другой – куда проще, чем из центра Империи к ее периферии. Платить им можно крохи, и пусть радуются, что не для себя тюрьму строят. Тем более это народ странный, специфичный, им кусок базальта может оказаться куда больше по вкусу, чем алмазный булыжник размером с яйцо динозавра. 

В такие унылые подробности Великого Императора посвящать никто не собирался. Он оказался бы утомлен ими, его августейший вкус оказался бы оскверненным, что отразилось бы на настроении, а то и на судьбе докладывающего. Куда верней с политической точки зрения было доложить августейшему о невероятной удаче подданных, которые при разработке удаленного астероида обнаружили вот такого красавца – огромный кристалл какого-нибудь драгоценного камня, в идеале алмаза, но сапфир тоже сойдет. Презентовать кристалл, повосхищаться августейшим вкусом; отрапортовать, что новая тюрьма в квадранте таком и таком в скором времени примет своих первых обитателей, снова повосхищаться августейшим вкусом; убраться восвояси. А убравшись, запереться в кабинете с начальником тюрьмы, чтобы полюбоваться камешками, пусть меньшими по размеру, но в значительных количествах. Примерно так Высший Инквизитор представлял это событие; начальник тюрьмы ему не перечил, но рассчитывал пополнить и свою мошну, разумеется, тайком. А иначе на кой бы ему отправляться в эту пустошь, на астероид между двух звездных систем, в которых ничего живого не было и едва ли будет. 

Начальник тюрьмы отправился на астероид на огромном корабле, на котором с комфортом разместились его фаворит и помощники, с меньшим – жена и служащие рангом поменьше, с минимальным – простые служаки. Помимо людей на корабле был груз оружия, боевых и рабочих роботов, кое-какая техника и продовольствие. Чуть ранее к планетам, на которых жили шахтеры, отбыло два транспортных корабля с несколькими военными частями, чьей задачей было набить трюмы аборигенами. Дело было нешуточным, потому что военные части состояли из жителей центральных планет, а они были как один среднего роста, телосложения и физических характеристик. На фоне шахтеров с трех окраинных планет военные, даже вооруженные и в бронескафандрах, смотрелись хлипкими тринадцатилетними сопляками. Шахтеры – бравый народец, известный своей любовью к подземельям и грубой, как из камня вытесанной внешностью – знали толк в сопротивлении. В свое время пращур нынешнего Августейшего, Дамиан Третий Безрассудный, положил два легиона отборных вояк, прежде чем аннексировал шахтерские планеты, и офицеры, стоявшие во главе данной операции по «профессионально-демографической корректировке имперских территорий», памятуя о многочисленных случаях нещадного сопротивления со стороны шахтеров, готовились к неприятному времени.

Было бы из-за чего: виной ли тому имперская политика, упрямство самих шахтеров или колоссальные размеры империи, но планеты, на которых этот народ обитал – на которые их перемещали, поселения на других планетах, в которых шахтеры предпочитали жить, по возможности не общаясь с другими людьми – очень быстро становились «шахтерскими». Народцем они были недружелюбным, недоверчивым, внимания особого не привлекали и на других его не обращали. Всякая шваль типа этнографов категорически настаивала на том, что у шахтеров просто не может быть сколько-нибудь интересных объектов для изучения: жил этот народец преимущественно в тесных землянках, которые тускло освещались древними лампами; из одежды предпочитали что-нибудь понадежней да огнеустойчивей, о гигиене имели представление смутное. Как кто-то из столичных злословов шутил: истинного шахтера только два раза и можно заставить принять душ или ванну – когда он рождается и когда умирает; хотя насчет последнего злословы привирали, потому что шахтеры своих близких хоронили по-простецки, сжигая в печи, а соответственно и последнее омовение оказывалось совершенно ненужным. Насчет гигиены зануды-этнографы были правы, но лишь отчасти, и шахтеры соблюдали некоторые ее правила. С пола не есть, к примеру, время от времени чистить зубы или какие другие нехитрые манипуляции. В конце концов, не все ли равно, насколько чиста твоя морда, если тебе предстоит спускаться в шахту и ворочать там камни. 

Внешностью шахтеры обладали примечательной, аккурат для подземелья: тело у них было массивное, длинное и широкое; руки огромные, пальцы на них – расплющены; ноги короткие с огромными ступнями. Голова, как правило, сидела глубоко в плечах, и непосвященному, впервые увидевшему шахтера, казалось часто, что у того горб. Брови у шахтеров выдавались вперед, а нос был сплюснутым и широким – все для того, чтобы по возможности защитить глаза и легкие от пыли; не так чтобы это прям здорово помогало, но всяко лучше, чем с круглыми глазищами, как у тех цветочков гаремных красотулек с планет развлечений. И кожа: дубленая, жесткая, грубая до такой степени, что поживший свое шахтер мог нагрести рукой горящих углей или прислониться плечом к раскаленной печке, и ничего ему не делалось, разве что мог покряхтеть полчаса спустя, что холодно. И упрямство, которому можно было только завидовать: решал старшой, что следует проложить двести метров туннеля, и пока они не вырыты, укреплены и подготовлены к выработке, никто из шахты не уходил. 

Так что народ это был хмурый, вызывавший у тех, с кем им приходилось иметь дело, нервную дрожь: шахтеры предпочитали молчать, говорили редко, и никогда нельзя было точно предугадать, как будут действовать – то ли послушно взойдут на корабль, то ли завалят вход в шахты, а чтобы эти идиоты-военные наверняка отвязались, еще и пару шашек в их ряды бросят. Шахтерам-то что, они по горным туннелям хоть годами рыскать могут, тем более питаться могли всякой дрянью, которая там водилась. А военным – отчитывайся о неудачах нервному начальству, которое и погоны сорвать могло. 

Собственно говоря, вояки оказались правы: шахтеры, узнав, что их снова депортируют, сопротивлялись отчаянно; даже после того, как саперы спустили в шахты звено дронов, вооруженных небольшими осколочными гранатами, шахтеры упорно отказывались подчиняться решению столичного и местного начальства. Более того, их голова, который после переговоров с губернатором и военным комендантом согласился с необходимостью переселения полутора тысяч шахтеров на астероид, был через четыре дня обнаружен мертвым – распятым на воротах комендатуры, с руками, прибитыми к ним штыками, с вырезанным языком, отрезанными пальцами и гениталиями. Пальцы, уже начавшие тухнуть, обнаружил через три дня на своем столе губернатор, гениталии были доставлены в холодильном пакете военному коменданту. Губернатор блевал долго и обильно, а затем удрал в отпуск на курорт в другом полушарии; комендант – не унизился. Сжал челюсти, постоял, не отводя взгляда, не моргая, не шевелясь – не дыша, бледный, как глубоководный червь, но нашел в себе силы сказать: 

– Кто бы мог подумать. Они способны быть красноречивыми. 

Но сопротивление шахтеров не спасло. Тысяча восемьсот человек была отловлена, загнана в контейнеры; контейнеры запломбированы, доставлены на корабль. Видеокамеры, установленные в контейнерах, показывали этих горилл, сидевших в кандалах, угрюмо глядевших перед собой. Капитан корабля скрежетал зубами, тихо клял начальство, гражданских, полицейских, орал на подчиненных, рявкал распоряжения и прикидывал, как бы и контейнеры распломбировать, снять кандалы с этих гоблинов и не допустить захвата корабля – шахтеры могли, им все равно было нечего терять. И, разумеется, как доставить к астероиду хотя бы полторы тысячи – именно такую цифру указал тот хлыщ, который возглавлял колонию. 

Корабль подошел к границе двух звездных систем, начал готовиться ко входу в минус-пространство; дроны вбросили в реактор первые полторы сотни трупов из трюма. Капитан решил обратиться к шахтерам с предложением: он запускает к ним медроботов и даже позволит воспользоваться регенерационными капсулами, а они взамен ведут себя тихо и дружелюбно. Эти гоблины, собравшиеся перед камерой, сверлили его взглядом – и молчали, затем посмотрели на одного, стоявшего в центре – и все это в гробовой тишине. Тот кивнул. 

Чуть позже капитан послал полдюжины конвоиров за этим гоблином, на которого оглядывались другие, чтобы побеседовать по душам, так сказать. Заодно проверить, что из басен о шахтерах правда, а что придумки фантазеров из столичных районов. 

От этого экземпляра смердело. Другие слова казались капитану Ойдеру бесцветными, слишком стерильными, чтобы передать ту вонь, которую принес с собой шахтер. Вентиляция едва ли справится; морщить носик, как благородная девица, капитан отказывался. Он стоял на мостике и демонстративно держал руку на портупее. Шахтер – пока безымянный – глядел на его руку. Усмехался, ублюдочное создание. По крайней мере, глазки под выдающимися вперед надбровными дугами насмешливо щурились, широкий рот криво ухмылялся. Конвой отступил на три шага от шахтера, поднял оружие и взял его на мушку. Это не считая огромных кандалов на руках и ногах шахтера. И все равно присутствовавшие нервно притихли, затаились, лихорадочно переглядывались, боялись, что он выкинет что-нибудь такое, против чего все их меры безопасности окажутся бесполезными. 

– Я предпочел бы более душевную обстановку, – вежливо начал капитан Ойдер. – Но, к сожалению, условия к ней не располагают. Впрочем, я надеюсь, что мы сможем побеседовать в конструктивном русле. 

Шахтер неторопливо поднял руки в кандалах и начал их изучать. 

– Полимерная сталь с графеновым покрытием, – учтиво сообщил капитан Ойдер, на тот случай, если шахтер сам не определит. 

– Конструктивно, – в тон ему ответил шахтер. Совсем негромко, и бас у него был глуховатый, но слова слышны очень хорошо. И интонация – издевательски вежливая. 

Капитан Ойдер плотно сжал губы, давя гнев. 

– У нас есть приказ, – процедил он. – И мы намерены его выполнить. Ты можешь сопротивляться, и я буду вынужден принять определенные меры. Ты можешь вести себя благоразумно. И у вас будет достаточно жратвы и немного больше свободы. Тебе нужно время, чтобы подумать? 

– Жратвы, говоришь? – задумчиво уточнил шахтер, глядя на его руку на кобуре. 

Капитан Ойдер до судороги крепко сжал руку; отчего-то он очень отчетливо представил, как этот грязный и вонючий гоблин с аппетитом обгладывает ее, предварительно зажарив до хруста прямо посреди этого помещения. 

– А как насчет воздуха? Воды там. Лекарств. – Неторопливо перечислял шахтер. 

– Может, еще и баб? – высокомерно осведомился капитан Ойдер. 

Шахтер расплылся в улыбке и подмигнул. 

– А ты затейник, крошка, – оскалился он. – Скучно тебе, на приключения тянет? 

Капитан Ойдер в бешенстве заорал, чтобы этому ублюдку вырвали печень, сам в это время выпуская по шахтеру заряд ультразвукового пистолета. Конвой с радостью принялся охаживать шахтера дубинками, через три минуты тот только глухо стонал, пряча голову. Капитан рявкнул на конвойных, подошел к шахтеру, сел перед ним на корточки, вздернул его голову, поинтересовался самочувствием. Шахтер угрюмо зыркнул на него; в его взгляде замерцало что-то такое, непонятное, угрожающее, и капитан Ойдер попятился назад, боясь, что сейчас шахтер плюнет ему в лицо, в лучшем случае на мундир. 

Обошлось: видно, веселый народец действительно нуждался в воде и жратве, и этот гоблин готов был и на унижения, чтобы заполучить их. Капитан Ойдер в присутствии шахтера распорядился на этот счет, поинтересовался вентиляцией в трюме, потребовал нормализовать состав воздуха. Шахтер неспешно слизал кровь с губ и сообщил инженеру, какой состав для них нормален. 

– Желательно давление повысить, – исподлобья поглядел он на капитана Ойдера. – Возможно? 

Тот перевел взгляд на инженера, который яростно закивал. Капитан Ойдер снова смотрел на шахтера, тот кивнул и отвернулся. 

Затем конвой уводил шахтера, который шел, неловко загребая ногами, неуклюже и осторожно ступая, сутулясь значительно больше, чем когда его вели на мостик, прижимая руки к животу, время от времени сплевывая кровавую слюну. Наверное, капитан Ойдер все-таки мог рассчитывать на относительно мирный полет. 

С двух других сторон к астероиду направлялись еще два корабля: один грузовой, набитый горным оборудованием, которое военные без особых церемоний конфисковали у других шахтерских поселений. Другой корабль должен был доставить партию мелких преступников, чтобы те обслуживали шахтерское поселение и низшие полицейские чины. 

Корабль с шахтерами опустился на астероид; роботы транспортировали контейнеры из трюма на поверхность, фиксировали их, устанавливали солнечные батареи и мини-реакторы. Видеокамеры все транслировали происходившее в контейнерах; команда корабля тихо недоумевала: шахтеры сидели у стен, опустив головы, словно дремали, и так все время перелета. Очень редко кто-то из них вставал и шел к туалету; иногда один из них начинал раздавать еду – и затем они снова сидели и дремали. Впрочем, это было не дело команды. Шахтеры доставлены, их оказалось почти полторы тысячи, потери путем нехитрых манипуляций можно было представить как пренебрежительно малые, а остальное – головная боль начальника тюрьмы, чей корабль не спешил приближаться. 

Затем прибыл корабль с техникой. Шахтеры оживились нездоровым, угрожающим, злобным оживлением. Кажется, они начинали понимать, откуда машины и как оказались у них, а не у их братьев, и бессильно сжимали-разжимали кулаки. Но они заставляли себя думать о том, как работы на астероиде завершатся, они отправятся обратно, а машины вернутся к их братьям. Такое на их памяти тоже случалось. Так что они закрепляли контейнеры, обследовали астероид, брали первые образцы, возводили купола, проводили пробные бурения, собирались небольшими группами и изучали грунт. 

К прилету второго корабля были худо-бедно готовы основные помещения. Шахтеры продолжали выделку и дальше, а мелкие шулера и воришки со второго корабля принялись за отделочные работы. Рури Огл, против своего желания ставший главой депортированных шахтеров, смотрел на это отребье с подозрением. Была бы его воля, держался бы он от них подальше: не доверял, и не без основания. Контингент во второй партии подобрался разномастный, все больше из неловких мошенников да воришек-неудачников, но встречались среди них относительно честные неудачники. Кто-то не так посмотрел на полицейского; кто-то по глупости повздорил с начальством. Кто-то просто оказался не в том месте не в то время и попал в облаву. Империя легкомыслия не прощала. Многим из них была обещана полная амнистия и даже небольшой капиталец. Кое-кто был добровольцем, рассчитывал заработать деньжат. И все как один пассажиры второго корабля предпочитали как можно дальше держаться от шахтеров. Рури Орл только руками разводил. Нужно было обсудить с бригадирами, как именно обрабатывать стены в туннелях, предназначенных под общие-бытовые помещения, а добровольцев на беседу с ним не находилось. Нужно было прикинуть, как лучше обойтись с грунтом, а не с кем. Или что делать со льдом, к ампуле с которым они приблизились. Иногда доводилось ругаться с кухонной братией. И приходилось рыскать по туннелям, чтобы найти хотя бы одного добровольца, способного не обоссаться от ужаса, когда Рури подходил к нему. 

На кухню, кстати, набрали тех еще сокровищ. У Рури Огла закрадывалась подчас мысль, что этих оглоедов нахватали прямо на улице в каком-нибудь из нищих кварталов, в которых только и готовили, что какую-нибудь бурду из объедков. Баб было мало, и они как-то вдруг оказались разобраны, кто своими земляками, а кто отчаянно решился на мезальянс с шахтерами. Рури Огл относился к таким союзам с подозрением тоже, зная наверняка, что бабы – здоровые ли, сильные ли, их, угрюмых, терпят недолго, потом сбегают со щенками не из шахтеров, которые и поменьше, и постройнее будут, и говорить способны не по слову в час. Но дело такое. Их родные-близкие далеко, на астероиде кроме самих баб из их народа только охрана, а после стресса депортации, после того, как они освоились и обжились, отъелись, отдохнули, можно подумать и об ублажении плоти. Тем более у шахтеров было что предложить этим авантюристам. Даже несмотря на тщательные личные досмотры – а шахтеров обыскивали по максимуму перед сменой, а после нее так и еще тщательней – ребята кое-что доносили до своих клетушек, такое, что и офицеры с радостью бы заимели в своих карманах. И гражданские знали это. Помалкивали, разумеется, не болтали ни офицерам, ни капралам, ни солдатам, рассчитывая наложить руки на подматрасное богатство шахтеров; самые шустрые уже заработали подарков на безбедную жизнь себе и своим близким на два ближайших столетия как минимум, а более робкие присматривались, собирались с духом: в конце концов, само это решение – шлепнуться на спину перед шахтером – требовало не мужества даже, а отчаянности какой-то, выдающейся небрезгливости. 

Те, кто под шахтерами побывал, с утомленным видом говорили, что те так и на самом деле тролли. Тяжелые до такой степени, что страшно становится, а ну как шахтерьи руки не удержат, и тролли обрушатся прямо на горемычных любителей бесплатных алмазиков. Но руки у шахтеров были надежными, мощными, но чуткими, так что можно было не опасаться обвалов в постели. Насчет изобретательности – тут, конечно, дело обстояло печально, но от них ничего другого и не ждешь, достаточно сравнить их рожи одну с другой. Как одним долотом высечены. С другой стороны, за пригоршню алмазов можно потерпеть и серный запах их тела, и ужасно грубую кожу, и механическую неутомимость в сексе. 

Шахтеры на шепотки за спиной не обращали никакого внимания. Дело у них ладилось. Залежи алмазов оказывались легкодоступными, руда с жилами редкоземельных металлов сюрпризов не преподносила; машины работали исправно. Кухонные работники готовили фигово, но много и сытно, а если сунуть в укромное место на теле алмазную мелочь, вынести ее из зоны разработок, а потом намекнуть гражданским на такое богатство, так и потрахаться обламывалось. Так что административные помещения уже готовились к отделочным работам, шахтеры расслаблялись все больше, мечтая о времени, когда они вернутся домой, к своим, а Рури Огл все мрачнел. Потому что крутись как хочешь, а они строили тюрьму. И не простую, а самую строгую, самую суровую и секретную. Остальные-то об этом предпочитали не думать, даже когда готовили помещение под реактор – или другое, которое могло запросто оказаться пыточной – или цепь жутких склепоподобных камер, в которых на одно живое существо отводилось жалких четыре метра в длину и по два с половиной в ширину и высоту, зато стены по метру. Остальные предпочитали думать о времени, когда их доставят на корабль, который взлетит и возьмет курс на родную планету. Правда, по молчаливому согласию делали все возможное, чтобы те, кого заселят в эти клетки, все-таки получили свою долю защищенности и чуть больше удобств, чем предполагали планы и схемы. 

По-хорошему, задача, которую их заставили выполнять, была отвратительной. С другой стороны, на них, тысячу двести с чем-то человек, приходилось под тысячу под завязку вооруженных солдат и дофига и еще гулькин хрен боевых роботов. А если не сделают они, власти отправят корабль за другими, а если откажутся те, то и за третьими. Так что лучше думать о возвращении домой, а не о тех бедолагах, которых отправят гнить в эти камеры. 

Рури Огл понимал это. Он был бы последним человеком, обвинившим своих братьев в эгоизме, но не думать о тех, кто окажется в камерах, и о тех, кто постепенно заселялся в иные помещения в полусферической части астероида – просторные, с окнами, со всевозможными удобствами – не мог. Так что в свое рабочее время он предпочитал прятаться в укромных местах: садился к стене, закрывал глаза и растворялся в камне. И камень рассказывал Рури о том, откуда прилетел, куда летит; о том, как его жилы увязаны одна с другой; иногда он мурлыкал песенки, которые столетий пять как были забыты; иногда рассыпался перезвоном не сложенных еще мелодий. Камень все-таки был куда понятней человека или какого другого существа. Надежней. Порядочней. 

Плохо только, что мест, в которых Рури Огл мог спрятаться от того кипящего котла, в который превращался астероид, оставалось все меньше. Братья освоили три четверти астероида и подбирались к острому его концу. До новых шахт приходилось топать пешком по несколько километров, а ведь раньше братья обитали прямо за стеной от новых выработок. Все чаще можно было пойти в укромное место и наткнуться там на кого-нибудь. И ни в одном месте невозможно было найти тишину. 

Помимо надрывного гвалта, рева машин и неловких попыток братьев притвориться, что все фигня и все хорошо, а они просто добывают алмазы, в жизни Рури Огла прочно обосновался еще один тип. Сначала этого типа послала повариха, чтобы он разыскал Рури, – что-то ей непременно было нужно, а сама идти к шахтеру она боялась. А посланец был самым младшим при ней, соответственно самым бесправным, и как бы ни ругался, а подчинялся. Рури Огл ощущал его страх, просто-таки осязал, как кожа этого бравого суслика источает испуг, но не собирался облегчать ему жизнь. Надо – пусть говорит. Не говорит – пусть убирается. 

Посланец с гордым именем Этье Сортару второй шумно дышал в пяти метрах от Рури Огла – собирался с мыслями, очевидно. Рури Огл методично выкладывал из базальтовых осколков всякую фигню: деревья с Терры-2 Астры-38, розы, которыми гордилась Терра Астры-65, бабочек, которых видел один-единственный раз в своей жизни, да и то мельком и не был уверен уже третий десяток лет, существуют ли они на самом деле, а проверять не решался, чтобы не лишиться надежды. Этье Сортару второй сделал шаг ближе. 

– Это... – начал он и решительно причмокнул. – Это... – растерянно закончил он. 

– М-м? – флегматично поинтересовался Рури Огл. 

– Надо уголь. И кухню посмотреть, над плитами потолок плохой, и еще там в складе сырость, продукты портятся... – говорил Этье Сортару второй – Это ты чего, с алмазами играешь? 

Он стоял, вытянув шею, нависнув над Рури Оглом, и смотрел на стекляшки, которые Рури мешал с базальтовыми осколками. 

– Кварц, – протянул Рури Огл, повернулся к стене и поковырял ее ногтем. Затем качнул головой, указывая на стену: – Видишь? 

В коридоре было темно; до ближайшего факела метров восемь, да и тот горел на одну пятую мощности – экономия, все дела. Этье Сортару второй только что не носом уперся в стену. 

– Да как сказать, – обиженно сказал он через полминуты. – Так ты идешь? 

Рури Огл раздраженно зарычал. 

– Или я могу сбегать к капралам, сказать, чтобы они готовились есть похлебку из порченых продуктов, – отпрыгнув назад, отчаянно выпалил Этье Сортару второй и склонил голову к плечу. Рури Огл соизволил поднять на него глаза. 

Это был один из тех щенков, которые никак не могли решиться, нужно ли им снисходить до шахтеров и их мифических богатств. По крайней мере, так думал Рури Огл, идя за ним. Этье Сортару второй, преодолевший страх перед шахтером вообще и перед конкретным типом – самым главным из них – в частности, трещал без умолку, требовал, чтобы Рури Огл рассказал о том камне, о том, почему здесь стена три метра, а здесь и все восемь, почему отказались делать здесь камеру, а настояли на общем помещении. Почему, почему, почему. У Рури Огла начинало звенеть в ушах. 

Повариха держалась от Рури Огла на внушительном расстоянии, но требовала решительно, чтобы он с братьями поправил там и там, подрихтовал там и там, а тот угол вообще расширил, чтобы туда передвинуть эти столы. Этье Сортару второй смотрел на нее, приоткрыв рот, и косился на Рури Огла, надеясь, что тот выйдет наконец из себя и немного свернет шею этой буйволице. Но нет: огромный тролль кивал, неторопливо осматривал помещение, прикидывал, наверное, что да как лучше сделать. 

– Через два дня, – коротко сказал он и повернулся, чтобы вернуться в свое убежище. 

Этье Сортару второй увязался за ним. Задавал самые разные, но все как один глупые вопросы, интересовался, есть ли у Рури Огла семья, почему они называют друг друга братьями, правда ли, что у них кости из камня, а кожа ничего чувствует. И прочее. Рури Огл остановился, повернулся к нему, угрожающе выдохнул. Этье Сортару второй невинно захлопал ресницами. Тощий, длинный, нахальный цыпленок. Родившийся и выросший, скорее всего, на планете с низкой силой тяжести, так что и выстрелил вверх, что твой бамбук. С грязно-светлыми волосами, слишком однородного цвета, чтобы допустить, что они видели много солнца. И с серовато-белой кожей, также подтверждавшей это. 

– А у тебя есть? – подкравшись к Рури Оглу почти вплотную, быстрым шепотом спросил он. 

– М-м? – недружелюбно протянул Рури Огл. 

– Ну... – Этье Сортару второй глянул себе за спину. – Ну... камешки. Те самые. – Почти беззвучно уточнил он, смешно растягивая губы. 

Рури Огл закатил глаза. 

– Да ладно, – нормальным уже голосом сказал Этье Сортару второй и хлопнул его по руке. – А найти можешь? Понимаешь, я там... штраф на мне висит большой. И долг тоже. – Он вздохнул. – Здесь нам сущие гроши платят. Даже если то-се, выходные, медстраховка, компенсация, перелет в минус-пространстве и так далее, все равно на мне висеть будет. Вот. Так есть? – с надеждой спросил он. 

– Ты за всеми бегаешь и спрашиваешь, перец? – тоскливо спросил Рури Огл. 

– Не, ты первый, – гордо сказал Этье Сортару Второй. – Ты располагаешь к себе. 

У Рури Огла приоткрылся рот. 

– Э... Э? – выдавил он и покачал головой. 

– Нет, правда, – серьезно подтвердил Этье Сортару второй. 

Рури Огл переступил с ноги на ногу и зачем-то принялся изучать стены. 

– Честно, – торжественно признал Этье Сортару второй и взял его за руку. 

Так что Рури Огл тоже начал таскать алмазы из шахты. Прелести в них он так и не разглядел, практической пользы особой тоже. Но раз его друг хочет, чего бы не порадовать его?

В один прекрасный вечер Этье Сортару второй не подошел к Рури Оглу, не увязался за ним, чтобы уединиться в укромном месте и предаться плотским радостям. И на следующий тоже. Более того, он словно испарялся, стоило Рури появиться в одном с ним помещении. Рури Огл мрачнел: не он был первым на этом астероиде, да что там – на их родной планете тоже хватало всяких щеглов, которые запрыгивали в койки к его братьям (к нему тоже), а потом, поимев выгоду, так же легко упрыгивали. Не был он первым и среди тех братьев, которые привязывались к попрыгунцам–попрыгуньям сильнее разумного. Этье Сортару второй никогда не скрывал, что ему было нужно от Рури Огла, – камешки; наверное, он получил достаточно, а больше необходимого терпеть шахтера не могли даже дураки, а Этье Сортару им не был. 

Только от осознания того, что он всего лишь один из многих, Рури Оглу легче не было. Он-то привык к этому бестолковому созданию, к тому, чтобы украдкой любоваться его бледной кожей, казавшейся серебристо-ртутной в свете тусклых шахтерских фонарей. К его бесцеремонности, к удовольствию, которое жаркой волной поднималось в его теле, когда Этье Сортару обмякал на нем и самодовольно вздыхал. Эх, да много чего было настолько глупого, что и вспоминать неловко. А уж делиться с братьями – тем более. 

Правда, один спросил все-таки. Они отдыхали, переводили дух после двух часов отчаянной рубки на шестидесятом дробь один километре. В тупике было жарко, воздух – ужасный, в котором метана и базальтовой крошки больше, чем азота и кислорода; комбинезоны были мокрыми, хоть выкручивай, и даже в ботинках хлюпал пот. Разведчики обнюхивали стены, техники проверяли машины, заглядывали под буры и в ковши, а тягловые шахтеры – кто стоял, кто сидел на корточках у стены, кто неторопливо пил воду, делая один за другим мелкий, смакующий глоток.

– Твой бледный гриб, он что, все? – спросил один из братьев. 

Рури Огл почувствовал на себе как минимум пять других взглядов. Две пары глаз точно смотрели сочувственно, понимающе, остальные – просто любопытно. Говорить что-то было глупо. От него никаких пояснений не требовалось, а только подтвердить. Он и кивнул. Справа от него шумно прополоскали рот и проглотили воду. Слева – сплюнули на пол. Еще один брат хлопнул Рури Огла по плечу, проходя мимо него. Им оставалось еще сорок метров, плюс сортировка руды, плюс работы по безопасности, так что на мелочи вроде разбитых сердец внимания никто не обращал. 

А Рури Огл странным образом скучал по Этье Сортару. Получившему свое «второй» довеском к имени, потому что первым Этье Сортару был папашка. Болтливому до жути, способному заговорить до смерти через разрушение в пыль каменное изваяние, застенчиво-бесстыжему, охочему до ласк и щедрому на ласки. Жадному. Не без этого. А у кого нет недостатков? Сколько Рури Огл вытащил алмазной крошки для этого щенка? Немало – может, и побольше братьев. Зато Этье радовался, а Рури Огл радовался, глядя на него. Так что он рубил породу – и скучал по Этье Сортару, пробирался по буру к глухой стене – и скучал по Этье Сортару. Лежал на тощеньком матрасе – и осторожно вздыхал. Особенно когда до него доносились шорохи с соседних нар, сочные поцелуи, глуховатые стоны, судорожные вздохи, удовлетворенное «ах-х». 

И все было бы хорошо, но однажды за полночь в их пещере вспыхнул ослепительный свет, в нее ввалились полицейские и заорали, требуя подниматься и становиться лицами к стенам. Тех, что не спешили или толком не проснулись и только ворочались, угрюмо ворчали и пытались заслониться рукой от болезненно-яркого света, солдаты подгоняли дубинками. На Рури Огла без разговоров набросилось четыре человека, выкрутили руки и надели на них за спиной наручники. Он попытался сбросить полицейских, но они, сволочи эти, сидели на нем крепко и дубинками лупили сильно. Рури Огл только глухо содрогался под ударами, пытался отвести лицо, чтобы по нему не попал шальной удар, скрипел зубами и дергал руками, словно пытался разорвать наручники. Это не получилось бы – они были сделаны из суперпрочных материалов: Империя не экономила на полиции. Затем эти четверо, которые только что избивали Рури Огла, вздернули его, кряхтя и чертыхаясь, ругаясь, что он твердый, как валун, и капрал Пойтрон встал перед ним. Рури Огл подслеповато щурился, ему было дурно от яркого света, от растерянности, от ударов дубинок. И напряжение братьев давило его со всех сторон. 

– Ты арестован, – сухо сказал Пойтрон. – За хищение имперского имущества. 

Рури Огл недоуменно моргнул. Со всех сторон зароптали братья. 

Полицейские вышвыривали из пещер не-шахтеров. В других пещерах творились похожие облавы, кажется. Рури Огла вели по бесконечным коридорам, которые все были ему знакомы до последнего сантиметра, а мысль, бившаяся у него в голове, вызывала тем больше растерянности, чем пристальней он пытался присмотреться к ней. Какое хищение? 

Капрал Пойтрон стоял у двери, и рядом с ним еще два полицейских, держа наготове дубинки. Рури Огл сидел на каменном стуле, прикованный к нему за наручники. Сержант Аонд, толстый, брюхастый мужик с тусклыми глазками, стоял перед Рури Оглом, сцепив руки за спиной. Допрос длился уже третий час, и Рури Огл молчал все это время. Глухо выдыхал, когда кто-то из стоявших за спиной бил его, сплевывал слюну пополам с кровью, медленно вытирал рот о плечо. Отвечать не считал нужным: обвинение было несуразным совершенно. Шахтеры – и хищение?! 

– Итак, ты настаиваешь, что не совершал никаких хищений, – хмуро говорил сержант Аонд. – А свидетель утверждает иначе. Он заявляет, что ты и твои, гы-ы, «братья», – выплевывал он это слово пополам с ядовитой слюной, – совершаете хищение минералов из имперских недр. Или ты не знаешь, что все, что находится в недрах, принадлежит Его Императорскому Величеству? 

Сержант Аонд орал, нагибаясь прямо к лицу Рури Огла. 

Наконец тот не выдержал. И плюнул прямо в его лицо. 

Сержант Аонд снова орал, на этот раз требуя, чтобы этого подонка стерли в порошок. Капрал Пойтрон вызвал еще одно звено конвоиров. Рури Огла били дубинками, ногами, обутыми в тяжелые космические ботинки, снова дубинками, окатывали ледяной водой и снова били. Он молчал. Только одно думал: «Что за свидетель?». 

Сержант Аонд милостиво просветил его, организовав очную ставку. С Этье Сортару Вторым, за три недели отощавшим до костей, с распухшим лицом, затекшим глазом, слипшимися волосами. Этье Сортару Второй боялся смотреть на Рури Огла, а тому отчего-то было теплей на душе: ему все-таки стыдно, этому птенцу, значит, не так он плох. А остальное они переживут. Не впервой братьям такие передряги. 

А Этье Сортару Второй подтверждал: да, просил подарочков, да, Рури Огл приносил ему алмазики. Да, Этье прятал их в личных вещах в специальном материале, чтобы сбить сканеры. Да, хотел вывезти с астероида а потом продать и жить на барыши. Да, он знал, что Рури Огл крадет алмазики из имперских недр. Нет, он не знает, делали ли так другие. 

Затем Рури Огл смотрел, как двое полицейских били Этье Сортару, а сержант Аонд стоял и допытывался: будет ли Огл говорить, делали ли другие такие же подарки своим шлюхам. Этье Сортару плакал, скулил, пытался отползти, затем просто лежал и выблевывал свои кишки. Рури Огл смотрел на него, сжимал кулаки и молчал. Этье Сортару уволокли прочь. Рури Огл смотрел на то место, где он лежал. 

Капрал Пойтрон сделал два шага вперед и замер. 

– В расход, – коротко бросил сержант Аонд. 

Рури Огл начал подниматься. В расход так в расход. Тоже дело такое – природное. Тут убудет, у другого брата прибудет. 

– Да не тебя, – отмахнулся сержант Аонд. – Этого шлюшонка. 

Рури Огл выдохнул. 

– Как?! 

Капрал Пойтрон пожал плечами. 

– А что, лечить его? Так никаких бюджетов не хватит. 

Рури Огл перевел взгляд на сержанта Аонда. Тот только лишь пожал плечами сочувственно. 

Рури Огл встал. Поднапрягся и встал. Выдернул карабин, за который наручники были закреплены, и бросился на сержанта Аонда. Пойтрона, попытавшегося стать на его пути, он просто отшвырнул прочь. Сержанта Аонда – вдавил в стену, бил коленом, пытался ухватить зубами, вывернуть руки, чтобы дотянуться до его горла. Ему было плевать на шокеры, на два звена полицейских, на выстрелы ультразвуковых ружей – на все. Даже когда он стоял перед начальником тюрьмы, ему было плевать. И что он говорил – тоже. 

Так Рури Огл стал первым заключенным новой тюрьмы Империи. Сержант Аонд был ловок – представил ситуацию как попытку контримперского восстания и организованной контрабанды; еще двадцать семь шахтеров, а с ними пятьдесят четыре человека из обслуживающего персонала отправились в другие тюрьмы. Сооружение тюрьмы продолжалось, но за оставшимися на относительной свободе шахтерами следили полицейские и камеры наблюдения. Рури Огл сидел в одной из далеких камер, привалившись к стене и слушая камни. Это – бил по стене молотом разведчик из Логлов. Это – бур, принадлежавший неизвестным братьям из западного сектора, нащупал кристаллы лонсдейлита, взвизгнул и заглох. Брат из Ноглов, направляющий этот бур, чертыхается в голос, наверное. Там было бы достаточно алмазиков, чтоб Этье Сортару второй был доволен и смог бы купить себе какой-то модный мотоцикл, если бы он все-таки вырвался наружу и получил возможность купить себе новую жизнь, благодаря пригоршне алмазов, которые заполучил. Рури Огл сидел, погружаясь в оцепенение, готовился раствориться в камне. Жаль ему было, что рано. Жаль, что не дома. Жаль, что он навсегда остается внутри этого проклятого камня на границе двух звездных систем. 

Капрал Аонд, по большому счету, не имел ничего против разумной контрабанды. Тем более успешная контрабанда в их случае была возможна только по его благословению. Соответственно, делятся с ним – успешно вывозят камешки. А беломундирные в административной полусфере не обеднеют без пары-тройки... сотен карат. Тем более ему самому предстояло делиться с лейтенантом. А тому – с полковником. А тому в свою очередь – с начальником тюрьмы. 

Начальник же тюрьмы с великими почестями и в условиях повышенной безопасности самолично доставил Высшему Инквизитору футляр, в который был помещен алмаз – крупнейший в изведанной Вселенной, как трубили информационные платформы. Немного неточно, но да ладно. Высший Инквизитор с приличествующей случаю почтенной миной открыл футляр, выразил восхищение размером камня и благородством начальника, предложившего назвать камень Дамиан Августейший, и остальные одобрительно шушукались за его спиной. Затем, избавившись от лишних глаз, он смотрел, как начальник тюрьмы извлекает другой футляр, побольше, и открывает его. Поднимал один камень, другой, удовлетворенно кивал, милостиво улыбался начальнику тюрьмы, получая особое удовлетворение от его зеленовато-бледного лица. «Боится, ворюга», – думал он, интересуясь, не желает ли почтеннейший начальник поприсутствовать на небольшом приеме в честь сорокалетнего юбилея Августейшего. «Злорадствует, кровопийца», – думал начальник тюрьмы, с радостью принимая приглашение. 

Дамиан Четырнадцатый был удовлетворен алмазом. Особой ценности в необработанном камне он не видел, но его милый мальчик задохнулся от восторга и чуть ли не свернул шею, пожирая камень взглядом. Так что Дамиан Четырнадцатый величественно поблагодарил Высшего Инквизитора за заботу о народе и велел Высшему Канцлеру озаботиться расширением и дополнением Имперской сокровищницы. Ему было немного грустно: сорок первый год на троне. Самому – под сто пятьдесят. Жизнь не приносила ему удовольствия совершенно. Поэтому Августейший решил устроить празднества в честь своего сто пятидесятого дня рождения и задумался, что бы такое себе подарить. Высшие чины громогласно одобрили решение Августейшего, хотя про себя думали каждый о своем, но все как один – невесело. Высший Канцлер снова повышал налоги, чтобы празднества получились подобающе пышными. Высший Инквизитор присматривался к императорской семье, пусть устранение пары-тройки неугодных было в значительной степени данью своим амбициям, а не из-за верности Августейшему. В любом случае, местечко, где размещать тех, кто вызвал недовольство Высшего Инквизитора, уже подготовлено. 

**Административный ресурс**

– Точно думаешь, они сбегать собрались? – спросил Рури Огл.

– Я уверен, – печально улыбнулся Нигрин Адель. – И на кораблях, на которых они собираются сбегать, настолько мало места, что не все низшие и средние чины на них поместятся. Как минимум двести человек остаются здесь. Подыхать с нами, как ты понимаешь, милый, – мрачно оскалился он.

Рури Огл кивнул и встал.

– Ты все камеры здесь знаешь? – спросил он.

Нигрин Адель пожал плечами.

– Все не все, но большинство.

Он отодвинул стул назад и положил на стол ноги, по-прежнему обутые в идиотские лакированные сапоги на семидюймовых каблуках. Почему бы нет – почему бы не встретить смерть во всем великолепии, решил он и не стал еще и переобуваться.

Так что Рури Огл переходил от видеокамеры к видеокамере и разбивал их кулаком – отличное оружие, между прочим, а Нигрин Адель сидел, закинув на стол ноги, с руками, заложенными за голову, весело скалился и указывал, куда еще посмотреть.

Директор Трисда разрывался между бесчисленными делами, которые все как одно казались самыми важными: очередной сеанс связи с начальством в центре, на Терре Астры-4; очередной сеанс связи со своим бухгалтером – тоже в центре; очередной сеанс связи со своим бухгалтером – но не в центре, а в маленьком анклаве, известном очень своеобразными отношениями с имперским банковским и налоговым законодательствами; еще один сеанс связи с кем-то из вышеназванных; яростный диалог с майором, который требовал подтверждения приказа, переданного ему только что – «Что значит, готовить корабли к вылету на Терру Астры-76b?». Перебранка со своим стюардом; скандал с женой, требование немедленно отправляться на корабль, не собирая вещей – на Терре Астры-76b у него достаточно сбережений, чтобы купить все, что душе угодно. Пауза – и праздная мыслишка: а не угодно ли его душе прибыть на эту планету без жены? Еще одна перебранка с пилотом корабля, задумчиво сведенные к переносице брови. Жену, эту истеричную суку, действительно лучше бросить здесь: она была нужна ради папеньки, который обеспечил директору Трисда это теплое и очень прибыльное местечко; но что-то подсказывало ему, что и папенька едва ли так хорошо себя чувствует, и дочка превращается в обузу вместо звена, связывающего его с высшими чинами. И еще переговоры – с начальством, с бухгалтерами, с кое-какими дилерами, с подчиненными.

Майор Добри требовал аудиенции у директора Трисда.

– Ну? – сурово спросил директор.

– Четыре часа назад в секции три-b произошло непонятное отключение камер наблюдения. Вы могли ознакомиться с этим в моей служебной записке, – цедил майор Добри, с ненавистью глядя на директора Трисда. – Далее. Нам не удается восстановить контроль за центрами жизнеобеспечения секций три и четыре. Секция два заблокирована изнутри, включая персонал. В секции один персонал оказался изолированным в служебных помещениях. Я должен констатировать потери среди персонала, по крайней мере именно на это указывают их физиологические паспорта. Вы могли ознакомиться с этим в моих третьей и четвертой служебной записках. Я приказал забаррикадировать все порты сообщения административного и служебных корпусов. Но я вынужден также констатировать, что секция два-b, в которой размещен реактор, может находиться под контролем заключенных. И я хочу лично вручить вам служебную записку, в которой сообщается об этом.

Директор Трисда подошел к нему вплотную.

– Так примите меры, чтобы восстановить контроль над секцией два-b, майор, – оскалился он.

– Я. Не имею. Достаточных. Полномочий, директор, – проскрежетал майор Добри, и директор Трисда испытал неприятное и с трудом преодолимое желание шмыгнуть за стол и вдавить тревожную кнопку, а затем потребовать от часовых заключения майора Добри в карцер.

– С этой минуты у вас есть эти полномочия, майор. Я уполномочиваю вас принять все меры по восстановлению контроля над реактором. А теперь вон отсюда! – рявкнул директор Трисда.

Ему казалось целых пять секунд, что майор Добри сейчас сломает ему челюсть – или предпримет что-нибудь подобное. Но ничего, обошлось. Все-таки великое дело дисциплина. Наверное, значительней разве что правильно преподнесенная информация: на астероиде только избранные знали, что на самом деле творилось в центре, на столичной планете, вращавшейся вокруг звезды с номером один, казавшейся всем обитателям тюрьмы-астероида мифом, призраком, сказкой – на Терре Астры-1.

В столице творился бардак. После того, как было обнаружено политическое завещание Дамиана Четырнадцатого Августейшего, спешно собрался Совет Высших. В принципе, было ли это завещание или не было, значения не имело. В конце концов, принципы престолонаследия были установлены давно и не нарушались более двенадцати веков. И что бы там ни накропал в своем завещании выживший из ума Августейший, никакого влияния на порядок престолонаследия это не окажет. На престоле усядется кто-то из Иастани, первородный, мужского пола, дееспособный. Само завещание, впрочем, тоже не имело никакого значения для Совета Высших: Августейший только и мог, что распоряжаться немногочисленными личными вещами и – в крайнем случае – продуктами умственного труда. Акварельками там разными, которые мазюкал в нежном отроческом возрасте, дневниками, которые вроде вел, впав в старческий маразм. Возможно, черновиками мемуаров, которыми тешил свое тщеславие в период между этими двумя возрастами. Все остальное принадлежало даже не роду Иастани, а Империи, соответственно и завещания Августейшего бояться не стоило. Беда была в другом: род Иастани был, конечно, многочисленным, но прореживался очень старательно. И Августейшим, и Высшими Инквизиторами, что Хроштом Тройта, что его преемниками; сами престолонаследники тоже делали все возможное, чтобы избавиться от конкурентов. В результате как-то неожиданно оказалось, что наследников-то и нет. Достойных, в смысле, наследников. Есть какой-то чокнутый Иастани, разводивший бабочек на Терре Астры-110d. Есть какой-то тупой Иастани, которому исполнилось сто двадцать девять лет – по матушке он был внучатым племянником Августейшего, но, кажется, рожден от его дяди, в общем, поди разбери, что за родство. А еще вдруг высшая аристократия заговорила о том, что Иастани – вроде как императорская семья, но, по сути, всего лишь побочная ветвь блистательного рода Лиастани. Эти шепотки как-то неожиданно всколыхнули вал ностальгических вздохов: ах, Марра Лиастани, что за муж, что за интриган, что за романтик от политики! А за такими разговорами начались и другие: что осуждение Марра Лиастани было не только подлой и несправедливой местью Августейшего – всегда был мелочным гадом, – но и попыткой тогдашнего Высшего Инквизитора убрать своего самого опасного соперника. И почему бы не вернуть того, кто истинно достоин?

В любом случае, чехарда творилась в императорском дворце, бардак – на Терре Астры-1, и вслед за ними остальная империя неумолимо ввергалась в хаос. После четвертого по счету Дамиана, которого вроде как начали готовить к коронации, но не успели – и он безвременно усоп, бедолага, – толпы народа, собравшегося, чтобы приветствовать императора – наконец в Империи появится император, ура! – а с ним и надежда на дармовой хлеб и (чем высшие силы не шутят) просто на спокойное и сытое будущее – пошли громить, что ни попадя. На счастье, ловкие Высшие чиновники подготовку к любому государственному торжеству начинали даже не с соглашения о том, как будут делить пирог, а прежде всего с концентрации вооруженных сил рядом со стратегическими городами. Присутствие войск оказалось очень даже уместным: когда миллионная толпа узнала, что очередная коронация не состоится по невнятным причинам вроде состояния здоровья будущего монарха, конституционных препятствий, просто в силу обстоятельств, народ практически сразу же развернулся и пошел к городскому дворцу, по пути вооружаясь камнями, палками и прутьями, громя все, что становилось на пути.

Высший Инквизитор, подозрительно молодой, неприятно активный на посту, на который вознесся из простых инквизиторов жалкие четыре года назад неожиданно для себя и конкурентов, только и шипел: «Какая сволочь допустила эту чернь в городе?». Он сдавленным голосом отдавал приказания о переводе войск на чрезвычайный режим, активации военных роботов, заградительных цепей и прочего; требовал от губернатора введения чрезвычайного положения, бранился с другими Высшими, категорически настаивавшими на необходимости мирного решения проблемы. Им-то было хорошо: нашелся среди них человек, отважившийся действовать, а не уныло взирать на бесновавшиеся толпы, так что можно спрятаться за его спиной. Потом, когда все успокоится, есть кого выставить виноватым. А пока – пусть рвет кишки на общее дело. 

Высший Инквизитор не сомневался, что его коллеги, которые с огромным удовольствием вставляли ему палки в колеса, прикрываясь дружбой и благими намерениями, первыми же издерут его в клочья, буде подвернется такая возможность. Он сам бы так сделал, он сам бы отсиживался за чужими спинами – так куда удобней в них нож воткнуть, когда подвернется удобный случай. Беда в том, что на него спины не нашлось, пришлось вертеться, чтобы толпа и его не растерзала на тысячи и десятки тысяч маленьких кусочков. И он выныривал из одного совещания и тут же с головой погружался в другое; завершив его, требовал сеанса связи с тайными агентами, которые докладывали о настроениях в столице; после этого – с другими агентами, которые доставляли ему информацию о Высших – а как же, чтобы они не натворили ничего за его спиной; затем – снова совещания с военными. Брифинг с социопсихологами, которые должны были представить ему хотя бы краткосрочную проекцию развития ситуации. В результате брифинга Высший Инквизитор готов был рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния: даже со скидкой на угодливость и трусость этих идиотов было очевидно, что ситуация ни при каких обстоятельствах не может развиваться благоприятно. И снова совещания с военными. Которые, кстати говоря, злили его все больше. Военные. Начинали. Задавать. Слишком много вопросов! И все странные, нетипичные: «Зачем?», «Выступать против народа?», «Какова стратегическая значимость данной операции?», «Когда у нас наконец появится император?».

Первые вопросы еще куда ни шло. Зачем – потому что. Выступать против народа – что есть народ? Стратегическая значимость операции – тут все просто: берешь стилос и чертишь на ближайшем экране графы, а внизу приводишь пару арифметических операций, результат которых может быть зачислен на счет в любом банке любого анклава, получается в итоге куда убедительней, чем многословное и пышное доказательство благородства намерений и легитимности действий. К сожалению, последний вопрос – насчет императора – ввергал в ступор не только Высшего Инквизитора, который всего лишь четыре года как носил мантию Высшего чиновника, но и остальных, куда более опытных, имеющих за плечами десятилетия интриг в Высшем Совете. Чтобы император появился, нужно его для начала где-то взять, а с этим была проблема. Еще и помощники как один прибегали с выпученными глазами, сообщая становившиеся все более неутешительными сводки о настроениях. Нейросеть исправно поставляла данные о запросах: Дамиан – 12,89 %, Августейший – 1,77 %, еще по промилле на разную шушеру, и как вишенка на торте: Марра Лиастани – 58,89 %. Оставалось только упрямо, вопреки очевидному пестовать надежду, отчаянную, хрупкую и ненадежную надежду, что Марра Лиастани неуклонимо подыхает в тюрьме далеко-далеко на внешней границе Империи и едва ли выберется оттуда. Потому что если этот стервец окажется в столице, то нынешняя сумятица покажется райским блаженством всем, носящим чиновничьи мантии.

Так что хоть одна проблема была решена давным-давно и пред-предыдущим Высшим Инквизитором, хвала ему и осиновый кол в сердце: Марра Лиастани, глава рода Лиастани, личность бесспорно харизматичная, человек, любивший власть и бесцеремонно пользовавшийся ее взаимностью, государственный муж, ставший легендой, поминаемый быдлом все чаще и не в последнюю очередь в качестве будущего императора, был заперт далеко и надежно. И можно было решать иные проблемы: поиск относительно пристойного наследника, который совмещал бы фотогеничную внешность и покладистый характер; шпионы в свите Высших чиновников, компромат и шантаж; восстания в нищих областях престольной планеты; разгорающиеся гражданские войны в галактических секторах Империи; коллапсирующие одна за одной государственные системы.

Марра Лиастани был удивлен, когда в первые два часа после возвращения Нигрина Адель из административной половины он мог свободно разгуливать практически по всем помещениям третьего сектора. Это было невероятно – это было невозможно в принципе в этой проклятой тюрьме внутри безымянного астероида. Никогда до этого никому из заключенных не позволяли разгуливать без конвоя, кандалов и радиомаяка. Но Марра дошел до трех контрольно-пропускных пунктов, чтобы убедиться: они были пусты. Сначала это вызвало у него злую радость, затем недоумение, но после – встревожило не на шутку. Беда даже не в том, что они заперты: трое ловкачей, которые следовали за ним, не отставая ни на шаг, Керстейн, Магоар и Тенри, при надобности могли бы вскрыть любую дверь. Этим-то что: они только радовались возможности победокурить, а куда больше – что у них наконец появился достойный предводитель. Ребятами они были ловкими, взломать любую систему безопасности, которая к тому же не контролируется дополнительным контуром – и оператором, искусственный интеллект это или человек, – для них раз плюнуть. Что они и продемонстрировали на первом же КПП. Керстейн стал у двери, простер к ней руку, согнулся в поклоне и ощерился ртом с частоколом гнилых зубов:

– Прошу, вашество.

А Марра Лиастани стоял перед дверью и размышлял. Их сектор не то чтобы изолировали: двери были просто заперты, но не заблокированы, и блоки управления не были разрушены ни с другой стороны сектора, ни из центра. Значило ли это, что в других секторах будет твориться все то же безвластие – или обитатели тех секторов уже мертвы, а третьему просто повезло, но это ненадолго? Идеальным вариантом было бы вооружиться хотя бы парой винтовок и дубинок и осторожно разведать, что происходит в соседнем секторе. А еще лучше для начала раздобыть химические анализаторы. С другой стороны, если Трисда и его холуи наполнили соседние сектора непригодной для дыхания смесью газов, то и у третьего сектора нет шансов, а значит, бояться в принципе бесполезно. Так что Марра Лиастани открыл дверь и прислушался, пригляделся, принюхался к тому, что происходило во втором секторе. Затем брезгливо оттолкнул дверь и бросил:

– Идиоты.

Он услышал, что где-то в глубине второго сектора народ ликовал: они решили, что обрели свободу. На астероиде. На границе освоенной вселенной. В тюрьме, полностью зависимой от ближайших планет. В тюрьме, которая вот-вот останется без начальства. И гори бы оно гаром: без того же Трисда только дышаться будет легче, – но слизняк Трисда скорее всего планирует убраться восвояси на космолете, и наверняка его гнилых мозгов хватит, чтобы иммобилизировать остальные корабли. А просто потому что.

Марра отправил Тенри и Магоара в соседний сектор, чтобы они аккуратно разведали обстановку в нем, сам пошел к другому КПП. Чтобы убедиться: двери заперты, но не заблокированы, охранников нет.

– Что за чертовщина? – бормотал себе под нос Марра, стремительно идя к столовой. Керстейн еле поспевал за ним, дышал тяжело и хрипло, но не осмеливался обратить на себя внимание Марра. Последнему же не было дела до этого проходимца. Его куда больше волновало другое: как им получить доступ к центрам обеспечения жизнедеятельности на астероиде, заполучить в свое распоряжение питание и воду, узнать, что, черт побери, творится в центре, и – в идеале – оказаться на какой-нибудь планете, хотя бы условно пригодной для жизни.

А в столовой народ устроил праздник. Нигрин Адель делал вид, что собирается танцевать стриптиз под аплодисменты, свист и улюлюканье заключенных; верхнюю часть робы он уже снял, штаны поддернул, приседал неторопливо и чувственно, флиртовал со всеми вместе и с каждым по отдельности, азартно тряс кудрями и сиял мегаваттной улыбкой. Он повернулся к двери; увидев Марра, неторопливо выпрямился, провел руками по плечам, грудям, поднял их и медленно обвел языком губы.

– Милый, ты вернулся, – промурлыкал он.

Марра обвел взглядом собравшихся. Ничего неожиданного: Рури Огл, а с ним не менее трех четвертей заключенных, словно зачарованные, пожирали Нигрина глазами, остальные, заметив, что Марра Лиастани хмур и очень решительно настроен, начали переминаться, попытались спрятаться друг за другом и притихли.

Нигрин Адель упер руки в бедра.

– Мы продолжаем вечеринку? – спросил он.

– Уберись, – коротко приказал Марра. – И спрячь сиськи.

Нигрин только фыркнул.

– Аилиюр, лови меня! – воскликнул он, вскинув руки.

Марра Лиастани молчал. Ждал, когда Нигрину надоест купаться во внимании, когда Аилиюр Умр поставит его на пол и соизволит обратить внимание на Марра.

– Вы знаете, что император умер, – громко, отчетливо, звучным, уверенным голосом начал Марра Лиастани, убедившись, что на него смотрят все. – Вы еще не знаете, что у нас все еще нет нового императора. Я подозреваю, его еще долго не будет. – Он усмехнулся. – Вы знаете, что мы находимся на краю вселенной внутри гребаного астероида. И пока там, в центре, – он поднял руку и указал в потолок, – они решают свои великие проблемы, о нас не помнит никто. Я даже больше скажу. О нас едва ли вспомнят и когда в центре будут решены великие проблемы. Потому что мы – никому не нужный сброд. Мы можем сдохнуть здесь, и всем по-прежнему будет наплевать. Вы хотите этого? Хотите сдохнуть здесь? Или, может, в вас не до конца вытравлено все разумное, и вы хотите еще раз пройтись по поверхности планеты под открытым небом и без скафандра? Жрать не протеиновое пюре, а свежие овощи, дышать не тысячу раз очищенным воздухом из замкнутого контура, а атмосферным, искупаться в море, а не топать раз в неделю в гребаную очистительную капсулу, а? Выбирайте. Потому что если вы хотите первого – я иду дальше. Искать тех, кто хочет жить дальше, а не подыхать без воздуха, света и жратвы внутри этого ублюдочного астероида.

Марра замолчал и оглядел присутствовавших.

– Ну? – тихо спросил он. И рявкнул: – Ну?!

– Все так серьезно? – после долгих колебаний отважился спросить Иусар Овлард.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы все было так серьезно, Овлард, – снисходительно улыбнулся Марра Лиастани. – Но боюсь, что все куда хуже. 

Магоар и Тенри вернулись, чтобы рассказать, что в трех других секторах точно так же нет охранников, веселый тюремный народец радуется неожиданно обретенной свободе, но точно так же, как и в их секторе, все чаще раздаются озадаченные и даже встревоженные голоса. Марра Лиастани выслушивал их отчеты, хмурился и отправлял в сектора других людей, которые должны были донести до них соображения Марра и дать понять: либо они действуют совместно с третьим сектором, либо пусть подыхают.

Вернулись пятеро человек, которые должны были обследовать ворота между тюремными секторами и административными помещениями. Двое были легко ранены, третий – тяжело. Марра смотрел на него, слушал, что их подпустили практически к самим воротам, обстрел начался только когда один из них – теперь тяжело раненный – вплотную приблизился к ним начал изучать пульт управления. Марра Лиастани распорядился отнести его и отвести двух других в медпункт, велел Аилиюру Умру отделить всех разумных, которые имели хоть какое отношение к медицине, и откомандировать их в медцентр. На скептическое фырканье Умра он сухо пояснил:

– Боюсь, нам понадобится скорая, неотложная и реанимационная помощь, и все – очень скоро. Еще бы вскрыть медблоки в четвертом секторе, и было бы совсем хорошо. Действуй.

Затем он пошел в медиацентр, в котором прочно обосновался Нигрин Адель.

– Скажи мне, что ты смог восстановить подключение к антеннам, – тихо произнес он, кладя руки Нигрину на плечи. – Или хотя бы можешь наблюдать за тем, что эти ублюдки творят в своих норах.

Нигрин Адель откинул голову назад.

– Марра, милый, я гений, но не волшебник. Я могу многое, но не все. Если они перерубили физические каналы, как я могу установить виртуальные? – широко улыбнулся он, прижимаясь к паху Марра. Тот хмыкнул и застегнул молнию на его робе, провел пальцем по грудине, легонько дернул за мочку его уха. Нигрин утробно засмеялся. – Ты ревнуешь, милый?

– Не хочу, чтобы ты деморализовал наше воинство своими впечатляющими достоинствами, сокровище, – ухмыльнулся Марра и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его.

Нигрин Адель засмеялся.

– Это сборище есть куда деморализовывать? – насмешливо спросил он. – Подумать только, когда я был юн и только-только вынут из регенерационной камеры, когда я только начал постигать бездны знаний в нашем питомнике, я по собственной восторженной наивности считал, что политические заключенные – это лучшие из лучших, смелейшие из смелых, дерзновненнейшие из дерзких. Но по странной прихоти судьбы я оказался причислен к ним, и что я вижу? Голытьба. Сброд. Идиоты. Тупые условно разумные существа, полностью лишенные амбиций и обладающие очень сомнительной моралью.

– И что из этого я? – засмеялся Марра Лиастани.

– Дражайший Лиастани из рода Лиастани напрашивается на комплимент? – промурлыкал Нигрин и положил руку ему на поясницу. – Голытьба, сброд. Обладающий очень сомнительной моралью. Я ничего не забыла? – он повел плечом и подмигнул Марра.

Один из компьютеров на консоли сообщил механическим голосом, что обнаружены лакуны в системе защиты первого сектора. Нигрин Адель резко выпрямился и подался вперед. Марра молчал, глядел, как его пальцы бегают по клавиатурам, перемещаются от экрана к экрану, смотрел на сосредоточенное лицо. Когда Нигрин снова откинулся на спинку стула и самодовольно вскинул голову, развернулся к нему и обхватил ногами, Марра взял его ногу под колено и подтянул ближе.

– Я не устаю удивляться бесконечности твоих талантов, о блистательный, – произнес он, с любопытством глядя на Нигрина.

– Ах, милый, если бы ты знал, чему нас учили в питомнике, – невесело засмеялся Нигрин. – Подумать только, целых семь лет тому назад я считала, что питомник – это худшее, что может случиться с разумным. Потому что это был элитный инкубатор для совершенных биологических организмов, милый, которые выводят, чтобы ими пользовались эстеты, не любящие киборгов. И когда я оказалась вне питомника, я решила, что живу полной жизнью, о великолепный Годрейв Марра. Пустилась во все тяжкие – ты можешь обвинить меня и в этом и будешь прав. Увы, мне не повезло, я была слишком самонадеянна. Я спуталась не с тем мудаком, отдалась ненужному мудаку и не отдалась нужному, и вот я здесь. И по сравнению со здесь тамошний питомник – это эдем. Ты знаешь, что такое эдем, Годрейв Марра? – прищурился он, медленно расстегивая робу.

– Это место, в котором мы с тобой подохнем со скуки, блистательный. Ты можешь не пытаться соблазнять окружающих?

– Боюсь, нет. Генетическая программа, трали-вали. Это сильней меня. Я даже могу перечислить те гены, которые генинженеры твикнули, чтобы мы были тем, что мы есть. Так ты трахаешь меня или я тебя? – легкомысленно спросил Нигрин, выскальзывая из робы. Марра только хмыкнул. 

Но отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать за гибким, ладным, холеным – даже после пяти лет в этой проклятой тюрьме холеным! – телом, которое, казалось, не брали никакие неурядицы, Марра Лиастани не мог. Плевать, что за дверью непрестанно громыхали ботинки: в одну сторону, в другую, пять пар, пятнадцать, творческая брань и отчаянные выкрики. Плевать, что анализаторы воздуха находились в желтой зоне; пока еще они болтались на границе с зеленой, но опускались, неумолимо причем. Плевать, что и температуру во внутренних помещениях уже пришлось понизить, чтобы не расходовать попусту энергию. Плевать, что запасов продовольствия в секторах с заключенными хватало в лучшем случае на две недели, и то при условии скудного пайка; к остальным запасам нужно было пробиваться в административный корпус, а эти крысы из управляющих сделают что угодно, но едва ли допустят, чтобы Марра и остальные получили к запасам доступ. Об этом можно было подумать через два часа, после того, как Нигрин Адель опустится перед ним на колени – голыми коленями на каменный пол, сумасшедший, – после того, как медленно, словно зачарованный, проведет своими изящными пальцами по пенису, нарисует пару кругов на яичках, ухмыльнется знающе, когда Марра заскрежещет зубами и обзовет его тварью, сукой и распоследней блядью, и, не переставая ухмыляться, оближет головку. 

О том, что творится за пределами тюремных секторов, можно будет разузнавать много позже, а пока можно ухватить Нигрина за волосы и вздернуть вверх, удивиться в который раз, что в его взгляде не мелькает ни растерянности, ни страха, ни страсти, только это неторопливое, однородное удовлетворение, которое могло быть вызвано чем угодно, и совсем необязательно выдающимися достоинствами Годрейва Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани; пока можно опустить Нигрина на консоль и неторопливо войти в него, подождать, пока он устроится получше, и податься бедрами вперед, следя за его лицом. Нигрин, негодяй, не забывал о том, чтобы быть красивым, даже когда Марра Лиастани трахал его на контрольном пункте, и он был красив, даже в мертвенном голубоватом свете панелей, даже покрытый разноцветными пятнами отсветов индикаторов. Даже когда Марра Лиастани сидел, развалясь, на стуле и смотрел, как Нигрин Адель обтирается салфеткой. Ключицы – грудина – груди: правая, после любопытного взгляда, брошенного на Марра, левая – подмышки – живот – пупок – пах – член. Пара скупых движений по внутренней поверхности бедра. Салфетка летит в мусорный люк, Нигрин тянется за комбинезоном. В дверь загрохотали кулаки.

– Лиастани, мы перехватили контроль за реактором! – орал за дверью Рури Огл.

Марра и Нигрин переглянулись и ухмыльнулись почти одинаковыми ухмылками. Оба знали, из-за чего. Оба никогда бы не заговорили с другим об этом.

Марра Лиастани покачал головой и встал. Пошел к двери, по пути застегивая робу.

– И что ты хочешь за это? – спросил он у Рури Огла, открыв дверь.

– Имперский орден, милый. Полученный из рук императора Годрейва Третьего, – пропел за его спиной Нигрин Адель.

– Оно мне надо? – буркнул Марра Лиастани.

– У тебя нет выбора, – флегматично отозвался Нигрин Адель, снова усаживаясь к экранам. – История решила все за тебя.

Марра Лиастани раздраженно зарычал и пошел к контрольной панели. Рури Огл стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на него. На Нигрина Адель – не осмеливался.

– Так что с реактором? – сухо спросил Марра.

Реактор работал. Бесперебойно. От этого на сто процентов зависела жизнь на астероиде, в секторах с заключенными и в административной половине в равной степени, и поэтому даже самые отчаянные вояки с обеих сторон не рисковали выводить его из строя. Он был размещен во втором секторе, так, чтобы административные помещения были изолированы кольцом камер и служебных помещений и трехметровой стеной, уплотненной полиметаллическими панелями; чтобы в случае аварии в реакторном блоке быть худо-бедно защищенными. Эта же забота о радиационной безопасности управленцев делала реактор уязвимым в случае тюремного восстания: эксперты по безопасности с унылыми минами допускали такой вариант, более того, в последнее время в имперских тюрьмах восстания случались подозрительно часто, чтобы так просто игнорировать и этот сценарий. Поэтому реактор управлялся искусственным интеллектом с высшей степенью неуязвимости, хотя обслуживали его все те же заключенные. И у Рури Огла и еще двух дюжин ребят из второго сектора получилось вывести из строя ИИ и перевести реактор на ручное управление. Марра Лиастани, услышав скупой отчет Рури Огла и позволив остальным участникам диверсии громогласно повосхищаться своей удалью, несколько раз похлопал в ладони.

– Молодцы! – удовлетворенно произнес он.

Впервые за три недели бардака, который творился внутри астероида, Годрейв Марра Лиастани позволил себе надеяться на то, что будет жить долго.

То ли успех Рури Огла со товарищи задел Нигрина Адель, то ли удача упрямо навязывала свое покровительство повстанцам, но через пять минут Нигрин торжествующе сообщал, что смог обойти блоки и, кажется, они подключились к галактической сети. Марра Лиастани жадно поглощал всю возможную информацию о состоянии Империи. Которое можно было охарактеризовать одним словом: ералаш.

Попытка возвести на престол какого-то захудалого Иастани из рода Лиастани закончилась катастрофой. Марра Лиастани так и не смог упомнить, из какой ветви этот горемыка и где его могли раскопать. А старичку на вид было за сто пятьдесят лет, и очевидно, что веточка Иастани, на которой он болтался одиноким листком, была до такой степени захиревшей, что у него на средненькую омолодительную терапию средств не хватало. Но мало этого: когда кортеж подъезжал к Главному Дворцу, оцепление прорвали толпы народа и бросились к мобилю с воплями «долой самозванца». Иастани и сопровождавших его людей спасли только мощные противобунтовые орудия, окружавшие мобиль. Но урок пошел впрок, старичок Иастани категорически отказался от второй попытки и при первой возможности сбежал на родную Терру Астры-266.

Затем после ряда уловок, натяжек и допущений Высший Канцлер определил (не без помощи продажных демографов), что он тоже каким-то боком относится к Иастани. Марра Лиастани только и мог выдавить: «Э?!».

– Осмелюсь предположить, что какой-то из Иастани сношал его маменьку где-то в тот период, когда она забрюхатела этим тупицей, – задумчиво предположил Нигрин Адель.

Марра Лиастани только фыркнул презрительно.

Но Высший Канцлер решительно пробирался к престолу. Дело кончилось еще одним восстанием. Более того, толпа даже ворвалась в Главный дворец и раскурочила парадные помещения. Высший Канцлер подумал, послушал умных людей и оставил затею. Но с безвластием нужно было что-то делать, и Совет Высших издал указ, в соответствии с которым считался главным органом власти в Империи.

– Неконституционно, – поморщился Нигрин Адель.

Марра Лиастани так и вовсе обхватил голову руками.

– Идиоты, – просипел он. – Они теряют провинцию за провинцией, третье галактическое кольцо потеряно почти полностью, армия разваливается, казна пустует, а они не могут определиться, кто получит доступ к большой короне.

Он был прав: из четырехсот с небольшим провинций – по сути освоенных планетных систем вокруг звезд, двести девяносто семь уже объявили о своей независимости. Тридцать пять звезд, расположенных ближе всего к Астре-1, пока еще удавалось удержать под полным контролем. Но и в этих планетных системах изо всех щелей лезло безвластие. Остальные провинции пока приценивались, что окажется выгодным: полная независимость или все-таки вассалитет, а пока наслаждались неожиданно обретенной свободой на полную катушку. 

– Не скажу, что меня так сильно удивляет происходящее, – задумчиво говорил Нигрин Адель, покачиваясь на стуле вправо-влево; он изучал ногти, медленно покачивал носком туфли в такт своим мыслям; его, казалось, совсем не интересовало, что творилось в Империи вообще и на астероиде в частности. – Но меня удивляет, что это случается так быстро и так... неудержимо.

Он развел руками и посмотрел на Марра. Тот только покачал головой.

– А меня удивляет, как эти толпы не сбросили Августейшего с престола лет этак сорок назад, – мрачно бросил он. – Вы же бунтовали постоянно, – обратился он к Рури Оглу.

Нигрин Адель повернулся к нему, сложил руки и кротко улыбнулся.

– Да, милый, поделись с нами, – промурлыкал он. – Помнится мне, когда я интересовалась судьбами народов, меня удивляло: где шахтеры, там восстание. Где восстание, там непременно следует искать шахтеров. Но вы так и оставались частью империи.

Рури Огл пожал плечами, растерянно глядя на него.

– Прекращай дурить, – одернул Нигрина Марра. – Судьбами народов он интересовался.

– Интересовалась, – настаивал Нигрин Адель. – Две недели перед выпуском так точно.

– В перерывах между практическими занятиями по извращенным сексуальным ритуалам?

– Представь себе. И неизвестно, что на поверку извращенней – извращенный секс или благопристойная политика, – широко улыбнулся Нигрин Адель.

Рури Огл собрался было с духом, чтобы ответить – хотя бы что-нибудь, но снова пожал плечами и опустил взгляд. 

– Позволь предположить, – вкрадчиво произнес Марра Лиастани. – Внутренняя мифология шахтеров некоторым образом ограничивает их участие в судьбах мира. Потому что ограничивает их мир одной, ну хорошо, двумя шахтами.

– И только высшие аристократы, проводящие на Терре Астры-1 по семьдесят процентов своего времени, могут участвовать в творении судеб мира неограниченно, – неторопливо говорил Нигрин Адель. Он медленно положил ногу на ногу, неспешно поправил волосы, принялся мерно накручивать локон на палец.

– Они наверняка считают именно так, – согласился Марра, потянулся и щелкнул его по носу.

– А ты? – беспечно поинтересовался Нигрин Адель и покосился в сторону Рури Огла.

– А я в этом уверен.

Он выпрямился, сложил руки на груди и свысока посмотрел на Нигрина. 

– И, разумеется, именно поэтому ты сейчас прозябаешь в этом куске скалы, а не восседаешь на большом императорском троне, – фыркнул Нигрин Адель. – Если, конечно, от него что-то еще осталось.

Он задумчиво смотрел на экран, на котором толпа упрямо рвалась в императорский дворец. Причем, судя по обломкам под ногами у людей, вооруженные роботы помехой им не были.

Марра Лиастани в раздражении начал ходить по комнате.

– Я никогда не сомневался, что Августейший подбирает себе свиту из таких же олигофренов, как и он. Но Высший-то совет всегда состоял из неглупых людей! Куда они смотрят, чем они думают? – злился он.

– Всегда до того, как тебя убрали с первой Терры? – флегматично заметил Нигрин Адель и откинул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Марра Лиастани замер: как-то он забыл, что слишком много времени был исключен из столичной политической жизни.

– Даже это не оправдывает этого... этого... – он воздел руки в отчаянии.

– Бардака? – живо предложил Нигрин.

– Ералаша! Сумятицы! Сумбура! Бестолковейших телодвижений, которые катастрофически усугубляют ситуацию! Какого рожна они пытаются подавить бунт в столице и стягивают для этого войска со всей Империи? Они что, действительно считают, что на периферии все спокойно? Какого рожна они пытаются изображать из себя великих имперских деятелей, хотя от империи остался крохотный лоскуток? И он тоже расползается прямо под руками.

Лиастани пощелкал пальцами, словно пытался стряхнуть труху от столичного лоскутка. Он повернулся спиной к экранам и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов.

– Это империя, – хмуро заметил Рури Огл. – Всегда была...

И он издал губами неопределенный звук.

– Как слишком короткое одеяло, – неохотно продолжил он, подчиняясь требовательному взгляду Марра. – Натянешь на голову – мерзнут ноги.

– А у тебя мерзнут ноги, милый? – восторженно спросил Нигрин Адель. Он сидел, положив руку на спинку стула, радостно округлив глаза, и задорно смотрел на Рури Огла. Тот смутился, но против воли расплылся в неловкой улыбке: никогда не в силах был противостоять обаянию Нигрина и не пытался, предпочитал смаковать редкие знаки внимания и флирт, когда взбалмошное создание решало пощекотать себе нервы, поиздеваться над собственным чувством прекрасного. Нигрин Адель игриво пошевелил бровями.

– Они мерзнут у всех. – Мрачно заметил Марра.

Нигрин Адель враз посмурнел и выпрямился на стуле.

Помещения тюрьмы никогда не отличались тропическим климатом, а последнее время операторы реактора вынужденно ограничивали расход энергии на отопление; до минусовой температуры еще было далеко, но и она не представлялась невероятной. И нужно было что-то делать с рационом, а вскрыть ворота в административный корпус все не получалось. Равно как и подключиться к камерам, разбросанным по нему.

И все было бы хорошо: реактор находится под контролем заключенных и, в принципе, отключить подачу энергии на ту часть можно было бы запросто. Марра Лиастани, правда, запретил. Категорически причем. За попытку саботажа наказывал жестоко. На праздный вопрос Нигрина Адель отмахнулся: «Большинство из них такие же одноклеточные, как и большинство из...» – и кивнул головой вглубь тюрьмы. Рури Огл был согласен с его решением, пусть и не с мотивами, но одобрительно кивал. И на счастье заключенных, внутри астероида в пятом секторе обнаружили два пищевых генератора, которые могли производить питательную массу из простейших веществ, и даже витаминные синтезаторы в медблоках смогли запустить. Но это всего лишь оттягивало мор.

Нигрин Адель подтверждал: в административных помещениях есть оранжереи; должно быть много воды; и очевидно, что медицинские блоки оборудованы не в пример местным. Даже если допустить, что хотя бы часть надзирателей смогла сбежать с гибнущего астероида, а на нем все-таки остались их невезучие сослуживцы из низших чинов, то просто получить доступ в другую часть – в благоустроенную, значительно более комфортную, приспособленную для жизни, а не задуманную как еще один способ наказания – уже было бы значительным подспорьем. Но как? Рури Огл предлагал воспользоваться машинами; он даже указал на схеме астероида места, где остались буровые установки. Завести их дело плевое, проделать с их помощью ход в административные части – не проблема. Невыполнимо другое: подогнать машины к нужному месту.

И никак не удавалось установить связь с административной частью.

– Может, они все там оглохли? – глухо спросил Магоар после очередной неудачной попытки связаться с администрацией.

– Угу, или вымерли от неизвестной болезни, – буркнул Арред Ниох.

– Хорошо бы, – сладострастно зажмурился Нигрин Адель.

Остальные переглянулись и согласно заухмылялись.

Но увы, сначала Нигрин Адель смог вывести на экраны изображения взлетной площадки – пустой, кстати. Затем он получил доступ к коммуникационному центру администрации.

– Есть там кто? – прогундосил Аилиюр Умр.

Ко всеобщему разочарованию – да. Там был майор Добри.

– Я имею удовольствие говорить с лидерами, эм, вашего общежития? – сухо спросил он.

– И с ними тоже, милашка Орди, – отозвался Нигрин Адель, кладя ноги на консоль и принимаясь за ногти.

Добри посмотрел в его сторону; по его лицу скользнула тень неприязни. Очень отчетливой. Но очень быстро проскользнула. Майор Добри не любил шлюх? Или он не любил генномодифицированных людей? Или гермафродитов? Или все вместе. В любом случае, у Нигрина Адель было немало причин, чтобы не любить майора Добри.

Взяв себя в руки, Добри осмотрел остальных и остановил взгляд на Марра Лиастани.

– Эрл Лиастани, – произнес он. – Смею предположить, что вы взяли на себя эту нелегкую участь по управлению, хм, этим цирком.

– Общежитием, – ледяным голосом поправил его Марра. – Если слова «сообщество», «коллектив» и «народ» вам не нравятся. 

Нигрин Адель опасливо покосился в его сторону; Рури Огл потоптался неловко на одном месте. Угр поежился и втянул голову в плечи. 

– Я подозреваю, что общение с этим, – помедлив, он заставил себя выговорить: – «коллективом»... – Это слово далось майору Добри нелегко, но, очевидно, у него на повестке дня было нечто важное, в чем без Марра Лиастани и его партизан обойтись не получалось. – Это общение наложило некоторый отпечаток на ваше мировоззрение.

– Вы общались с тем же... «коллективом», майор Добри. Более того, если я правильно помню, вы общались с ним куда дольше моего. И умудрились остаться на той половине, а не быть брошенным на эту, всего лишь по счастливой случайности, – не изменившись в лице, не изменив голоса, ответил Марра Лиастани. – Чего вы хотите?

Майор Добри собрался с духом и посмотрел ему в глаза. Даже попытался снисходительно улыбнуться.

– Разумеется, не считая заверений в том, что реактор по-прежнему будет обеспечивать энергией и нашу, и вашу зоны, – усмехнулся Марра Лиастани.

Майор Добри снова опустил глаза и задумчиво приподнял брови.

– Я не уверен, что работающий реактор принесет вам много пользы в отсутствие медикаментов и продуктов питания, – после выразительной паузы заметил он.

– Я не уверен, что медикаменты и продукты питания окажутся так уж полезными, когда температура внутри астероида приблизится к абсолютному нулю, – снисходительно улыбнулся Марра Лиастани. – Кстати, я удивлен нашему сеансу общения. Вы – здесь? Не наслаждаетесь прелестями аборигенок на экзотических планетках где-нибудь в периферийных звездных системах? Или дражайший директор Трисда отказался уступать эту роскошь своим незадачливым подчиненным?

– Дражайший директор Трисда намеревался единолично воспользоваться этой роскошью, – согласно кивнул майор Добри. – Но некоторые технические неувязки сделали невозможным переход в минус-пространство для корабля, на котором размещался директор Трисда. Со свитой. К сожалению, и с пилотами и навигаторами.

– А, – понимающе нахмурился Марра Лиастани, – осмелюсь предположить, что для корабля, целостность чьей оболочки нарушена, переход в минус-пространство крайне опасен.

– Я предпочел бы сохранить корабль, – доверительно признался майор Добри, – но боюсь, у меня не было выбора.

Нигрин Адель выпрямился на стуле.

– Это же как нужно было нарушать целостность оболочки у того корабля, – с любопытством глядя на майора Добри, произнес он.

– Милый, нескольких фокусированных радиоимпульсов достаточно. При достаточной ловкости подойдет и навигационное оборудование, – потрепал его по плечу Марра Лиастани. – Подозреваю, что ни Трисда собственной персоной, ни его свита не подозревали, а экипаж если и понял, то не успел ничего предпринять, – продолжил он, глядя на майора Добри. – Это решительный поступок. Но я все еще не понимаю, каковы мотивы, побудившие вас связаться с нами. Вы ведь не угрожаете. Не требуете. Но и не просите.

Майор Добри обвел взглядом остальных, снова перевел взгляд на Марра Лиастани.

– Боюсь, вместе с минус-пространственным корветом мы потеряли и последнюю возможность выбраться с астероида, – вежливо улыбнулся он.

– Прелесть какая, – заурчал Нигрин Адель. – У вас она хотя бы была, эта надежда.

Майор Добри посмотрел на него, с трудом удержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Но желваки заходили на его челюстях очень выразительно.

– Помимо этого, – процедил он, – нас осталось пятьдесят восемь процентов от минимального состава. Видите ли, до директора Трисда группа из нескольких десятков отчаянных людей попыталась покинуть астероид, не озаботившись благословением директора. Он был недоволен, что выразилось в нескольких залпах орудий. – Майор Добри развел руками.

– Каков крысятник, – зачарованно произнес Арред Ниох. Рури Огл угукнул, неторопливо хрустнул шеей и откашлялся.

– Карма сука, – хмыкнул Марра Лиастани. – И?

– Позволю себе предположить, что вам понятно, что это пенитенциарное учреждение зависит от внешних источников снабжения на семьдесят с небольшим процентов, – невозмутимо, с ироничной искрой в глазах, с легкой усмешкой на губах начал говорить майор Добри. – Нам – и вам – поставляли продовольствие и ряд других предметов с ближайших планет взамен на... – он развел руками и сложил их домиком, – полезные ископаемые, коих в этой астероидной области чуть больше, чем в избытке. К сожалению, после смерти Дамиана Четырнадцатого нужды в полезных ископаемых из близлежащего астероидного пояса значительно сократились, а поставки на астероид продуктов питания и других предметов первой необходимости прекратились полностью. Иными словами, мы приближаемся к моменту, когда можно будет с полным основанием сказать: нам нечего есть. Вообще. Даже пищевые аппараты не спасут. Они, к сожалению, слишком примитивны, чтобы обеспечивать полноценным питанием. 

– Подумать только, а наш рацион по большей части из их продукции и состоял, – ощерился Арред Ниох.

– По большей части. – Холодно, с нажимом повторил майор Добри, волком глядя на него: мол, не полностью же, так и молчи, шваль.

– То есть об этом, с позволения сказать, пенитенциарном учреждении попросту забыли, что ли? – полюбопытствовал Нигрин Адель и покосился за спину, где стоял Марра Лиастани.

– Не только об этом, – процедил майор Добри. – До того, как была утрачена возможность поддерживать связь с другими учреждениями, было установлено, что они точно так же испытывают, хм, некоторые затруднения. Значительные, должен признать. 

– И что ты предлагаешь? – мрачно спросил Рури Огл.

Майор Добри посмотрел на него, открыл рот, закрыл его. Вздохнул.

– Сотрудничество, – хмуро произнес он.

Это вдохновляющее слово – «сотрудничество» – было все-таки неплохо известно майору Добри и вызвало одобрение у остальных заключенных. Даже служащие на астероиде неожиданно обнаружили, что в том, чтобы осваивать все помещения заново, но на иных – паритетных основаниях – нет ничего унизительного. В конце концов, астероид для тюрьмы потому и был подобран таким образом, чтобы как можно дальше от густонаселенных районов да на краю мира: он предполагался конечным местом ссылки для людей, неугодных власти, а к таковым относились все умные, способные самостоятельно и критически думать, решительные и прочая, прочая. Не то чтобы других не было: были всякие, как и везде; чрезмерно самоуверенные, решившие, что они сами себе высшая власть и суд, считавшие, что раз все равно подыхать, то дозволено все. Марра Лиастани приказал отправить в реактор семерых людей, пришедших как раз к такому выводу, попытавшихся отвоевать себе пару пещер и изнасиловавших двух ребят помоложе. Попытку поднять бунт – как это: свои своих убивают – пресек Рури Огл с напарниками, кулаками и дубинками объяснивший, что вседозволенность не есть хорошо, а эрл Лиастани суров, конечно, но правда на его стороне. 

После этого в тюремных секторах утвердился порядок, народ вел себя смирно и даже оказался в состоянии предлагать какие-то варианты по спасению астероида – его населения – либо какие-то варианты выживания. Но публика в тюремных секторах собралась разношерстная, среди шести тысяч народу хватало всяких экземпляров, были бывшие инженеры, врачи, техники, кто угодно – но не было возможностей применить на практике свои знания, потому что катастрофически не хватало ресурсов. И был административный сектор, в котором пока хватало ресурсов, но народ там был не очень квалифицированный.

Прошла неделя, и майор Добри признался Марра Лиастани:

– Я начинаю верить, что у нас получится.

Марра Лиастани удостоил его внимательным взглядом, но комментировать отказался. Он снова смотрел вниз: в амфитеатр, который его соратники-заключенные в бордовых робах и служащие тюрьмы в темно-серых униформах обустраивали под огород. Сам Марра категорически отказывался снимать робу. И Нигрин Адель признавался: выбраться из нее в удовольствие, когда в этом заключается великий смысл, когда избавление от этой робы есть ритуал и символ, когда это – граница между сменой статуса: из заключенного в свободного человека и гражданина. А когда этот смысл похерен, так оказывается, что роба куда удобней – и теплей, чем обычная одежда, и прочней.

И тем странней было понимать: майор Добри, точно так же сохранявший верность своей форме, подчинялся человеку в арестантской робе; более того, его это устраивало. У судьбы донельзя странное чувство юмора, как оказывается.

В любом случае, того, что уже сделали бывшие заключенные и бывшие надзиратели, было мало. Провизия заканчивалась, с синтезом лекарств начинались проблемы, катализаторы для горючего были на исходе, и совершенно очевидно было, что семи трейлерных кораблей ни с какой стороны не хватает: их невозможно использовать в качестве пассажирских, они совершенно не приспособлены для перелета на далекие расстояния. Ближайшая планета находилась в семи астрономических единицах, и к облегчению многих, она была заселена шахтерами – перемещенными со многих других мест. Но даже если исходить из заявлений Рури Огла, что его братья примут их, то как добраться до планеты? 

Вопрос был актуальным. Изо всех обитателей астероида только Рури Огл и, как ни странно, Нигрин Адель обходились робами – и всё. Остальные натянули на себя все возможные одежды, но все равно мерзли. Марра подозревал, что совсем скоро придется бросать в реактор окоченевшие трупы.

Причем ладно бы Рури Огл: с его дубленой кожей он, наверное, космический холод способен перенести. Неудивительно: то ли шахтеры сами по себе так эволюционировали, то ли недаром слухи ходили, что их пращуры поиграли с генами, чтобы получить максимально эффективное потомство, в любом случае, шахтеры были эффективны на глубине семи километров в толще горных пород, они же были эффективны на высоте двенадцати километров в каких-нибудь экзотических горных цепях, а при необходимости могли работать на поверхности астероидов в облегченных скафандрах. Но чтобы Нигрин Адель, прекрасный цветок, выведенный для удовольствий? А он шествовал по коридорам в робе, расстегнутой чуть ли не до пояса, в туфлях, с распущенными волосами. Рури Огл пытался принести ему что-нибудь вроде одеяла потеплей, но Нигрин Адель звонко смеялся и отмахивался:

– Помилуй, драгоценный Рури, неужели ты думаешь, что мне действительно нужны эти тряпки? Отдай их тем, кто действительно нуждается.

– Тебе же холодно, – обиженно бормотал Рури Огл.

– Нисколько, – беспечно отзывался Нигрин Адель.

Марра Лиастани, заслышавший однажды этот диалог, удивившийся не столько глупому лицу Рури Огла – эка невидаль, всегда глупел обратно пропорционально квадрату расстояния до Нигрина Адель, – сколько дружелюбию Нигрина Адель – в нормальном состоянии злослова и мизантропа, неспособного на сочувствие, рядом с Рури Оглом – ублаженной куртизанки, которая, наложив руки на фамильные драгоценности одного из богачей, играла в любезность, милостиво принимая розу от нищего поклонника, – заинтересовался.

– Тебе действительно не холодно, или ты снова выеживаешься, чтобы на тебя внимание обратили? – спросил он, кутаясь в куртку охранника. 

– Мне действительно не холодно, милый, – легкомысленно помахал рукой Нигрин Адель. Артистично помрачнев, он трагично заговорил:– Знаешь, когда нас конструировали, в нас вживили ген змеи.

– Что за бред, – скривился Марра. – Какой ген, какой змеи? Что за чушь ты несешь и за какого дурака меня держишь? Что, прямо-таки ген змеи, который отвечает за ее змеиность? Надо же, а я уже почти поверил в твою образованность.

Рури Огл недружелюбно смотрел на Марра Лиастани, Нигрин Адель весело засмеялся и пояснил:

– Ну ладно, этот ген впервые был выделен именно у змей. Загадочные сочетания аминокислот, которые позволяют подстраиваться под температуру окружающей среды. Рури, вас же тоже осчастливили чем-то похожим? М?

Он опускал руку на предплечье Рури Огла, его пальцы сжимались – сначала легко, затем жестко, с силой впиваясь в предплечье. Рури Огл растерянно пожал плечами и глупо заморгал глазами.

Но отдаляясь от златокудрого Нигрина – или златокудрой Нигрин, в зависимости от настроения, – он возвращал себе способность думать более-менее здраво. Он же и предложил превратить в космический корабль сам астероид.

– У нас есть семь кораблей. Если вкопать их в поверхность астероида особым образом, то мы получаем тот же буксир. Ну да, времени займет. Но братьям с Терры Астры-283 куда проще будет преодолеть три астрономические единицы, если что, – говорил он.

Нигрин Адель выслушал его, затем он и пятеро операторов сделали расчеты, чтобы подтвердить: это может сработать.

– Конечно, – пожал плечами Рури Огл. – Деды делали так, отцы не делали, потому что у них были другие машины.

Марра напоминал ему и добровольцам: на астероиде в принципе не хватает оборудования для того, чтобы переместить корабли к рассчитанным местам, закрепить их так, чтобы они работали как двигатели на огромной барже, и быть в состоянии худо-бедно управлять астероидом. Тем более эта операция займет очень много времени. Которого у них уже не хватает. Рури Огл смотрел на него так, как смотрел он сам, его братья, его отцы и деды на тех разумных, которые смели заявлять им – шахтерам!, – что что-то из того, что сами же шахтеры и предлагают, невозможно: снисходительно; но до того, чтобы спорить, пусть даже и с Лиастани, их признанным и безмерно уважаемым лидером, не снисходил. Марра улучил однажды момент и сказал ему вполголоса:

– Не пытайся прыгнуть выше головы. Твое геройство может плохо кончиться для нас всех и для тебя в первую очередь.

Рури Огл потоптался на месте и развернулся к нему. Он склонил голову к плечу и изобразил почтительную мину. Марра Лиастани закатил глаза.

– Твое геройство оценено по достоинству всеми, в том числе и самыми требовательными, – кисло отметил он. – Можешь успокоиться. От тебя никто и ничего сверхъестественного требовать не собирается.

– Это возможно, Лиастани из рода Лиастани. Я делаю то, что не делал я сам, но делали деды, – спокойно сказал Рури Огл и потопал к шлюзовым шахтам.

Марра Лиастани вернулся в медиа-зал, в котором чуть ли не жил Нигрин Адель; и войдя в этот зал, Марра увидел привычную картину: Нигрин, возложивший ноги на консоль, покачивающий носком туфли в такт ему одному известной мелодии, следивший за всеми экранами сразу и за каждым по отдельности. Он удостоил Марра беглым взглядом и снова перевел взгляд на экраны.

– На Терре Астры-69 официально разрешено линчевание. Уже есть семеро линчеванных, – неторопливо сообщал Нигрин. – Кстати, аристократов среди них не было. Были военные средней руки, журналист и две однополые пары. Уже приговорена следующая партия из четырнадцати человек. Кстати, пятеро интерсексуалов. Просто потому, что это противоестественно человеческой природе, знаешь ли. Между прочим, у губернатора, подписавшего приказы, отлично сделанный нос, и я даже могу предположить, в какой клинике его делали. И кожа моложе лет на сорок своего хронологического возраста. Очень противоестественная процедура, между прочим.

– Уверен, что он будет очень удивлен, когда толпа решит линчевать и его, войдет во вкус, знаешь ли, решит испытать оное удовольствие с птицами высокого полета.

– Этим несчастным не все ли равно будет? – лениво поинтересовался Нигрин, переключая каналы. – О, Терра Астры-38. Седьмой губернатор за две недели. Кстати, посмотри-ка, хочет успеть на свою коронацию. Великая галактика, а корона-то! Такой душка. Очень любит, когда его связывают и пытают. – Он повернулся к Марра и игриво пошевелил бровями. – А как любит пытать, милый, ты не представляешь, причем всерьез, не в борделе, а в тюрьмах и даже домах для душевнобольных. Он очень любил хвастаться своей изобретательностью. Иногда было трудно, осмелюсь заметить, оставаться в рамках контракта. – Нигрин вздохнул. – О, это удивительное время. Но что я о себе да о себе. Ты озабочен, милый. Помахал платочком вослед герою, уходящему на сражение с колоссом космоса? Неровно ли бьется твое сердце, страдаешь ли ты, представляя, что будешь делать, если утратишь твоего милого навсегда?

– Что ты несешь? – негодующе воскликнул Марра и пнул кресло, в котором сидел Нигрин. Тот хохотал – заливисто, озорно, заразительно. Беспечно откидывал голову назад, скалил зубы и хлопал ладонями по бедрам.

– Ты так страдаешь вдали от прелестного Рури, что я начинаю думать всякую несуразицу о твоих сердечных делах, милый! – веселился Нигрин Адель.

– Лапочка, сокровище мое, да ты ревну-у-уешь! – расплылся в улыбке Марра. – Ах, какое счастье – знать, что твое неукротимое сердце укрощено, порабощено, посажено на цепь и приковано к моему поясу!

Нигрин приуныл, откатился назад.

– Чушь, – прищурился он.

– Да ладно, – самодовольно хмыкнул Марра.

– Чушь! – вскочил Нигрин.

Марра посмотрел на него. Сидел – а Нигрин стоял, но Марра смотрел на него сверху вниз, снисходительно, покровительственно.

– Да ладно, – повторил он.

Нигрин внезапно успокоился, высокомерно улыбнулся и непринужденным жестом сунул руку в карман на бедре. Ему бы на подиуме стоять и позировать для суперпопулярного скульптора, а не внутри тюрьмы-астероида.

– Ты знаешь, – в задумчивости повел он плечом, – наверное, ты не совсем неправ. Впрочем... – Нигрин издал двусмысленный смешок и направился к выходу. Марра Лиастани глядел ему вслед. Затем выпустил изо рта клуб пара и задумчиво смотрел, как он тает в холодном помещении. Отчего-то это зрелище, да на голодный желудок, казалось ему особенно мистичным, хоть ты бери да основывай Церковь остывающего дыхания.

И если у Рури Огла с братьями не получится, то он лично, Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани – глава рода Лиастани, возможно, последний – заблокирует двери в реакторный сектор изнутри, запустит в реакторе цепную реакцию и будет стоять на мостике, пока возможно. Пока реактор не закипит. Потом закипит вода в его теле, его самого испепелит в считанные секунды, а в скором времени и астероид разнесет в клочья. Но так, по крайней мере, внутри этого проклятого куска скалы не начнется ад кромешный, как на той же Терре Астры-1. Там толпы, разграбив все, что можно разграбить, растерзав всех, кого можно представить своими врагами и обвинить в собственном бесцельном существовании, обратились друг на друга. Или как на десятках иных Терр в других звездных системах, где разбойное межвластие сменялось жестокой диктатурой, чтобы вместо нее попытались утвердить мета-демократию, которая буквально через месяц вырождалась в тиранию. Чехарда у власти, ералаш в своем худшем проявлении, который уже стоил жизней миллионам разумных. И пока не было ни малейшего признака, что он заканчивался.

Марра встал, потянулся было к экрану, чтобы связаться с Рури Оглом и поинтересоваться, как у них дела. Решил было ткнуть в виртуальную кнопку на экране, но удержал руку, сжал кулак, опустил его. Стоял, глядя в никуда, поверх экрана. Словно вслушивался в то, что творится на поверхности. Вспоминал разговор с Рури Оглом. Тот, казалось, переносил и низкую температуру внутри остывающего астероида, и все снижающийся уровень кислорода, и медленно но верно наступавший голод практически безропотно. Более того, в его поведении, в самой его фигуре было что-то, негромко, но очень убедительно говорившее, что он знает, что делает, и небезосновательно так уверен, что все получится. Марра вспоминал свои слова:

«Это сумасшествие. Выходить на поверхность астероида в хлипких костюмчиках, с оборудованием, которое годами не тестировалось – Рури, это сумасшествие».

«Тебя послушать, так мы всегда работали иначе, – пожимал плечами Рури Огл. – Разве что не так далеко от наших планет».

«Ну да. И в компании опытных людей, у которых в генах отпечатано, как работать в самых разных условиях, и на машинах, которые регулярно проверяются. И прочее. У тебя сейчас помощников – пятнадцать полудохлых человек, и у них опыта – редкие вылеты в астероидные облака на полностью автоматизированных шлюпах».

«Зато мы будем знать, что сделали все возможное». 

На это нечего было возразить.

Рури Огл, правда, добавил:

«Наверное, и невозможное тоже».

Наверное, это тоже было верно.

Плохо только, что Рури Огл самолично отбирал команду для этого предприятия; и он категорически забраковал Марра Лиастани.

– Твое место здесь, – категорично сказал он. Бешеный взгляд Марра не произвел на него никакого впечатления, Рури Огл даже не попытался высокомерно поднять бровь, бессловно говоря: и не таких не боялись. Он просто повернулся спиной и пошел в доки, чтобы там инструктировать команду, что и как делать.

Майор Добри – да что там, Орди Добри, все еще державший спину неестественно ровно, в полном соответствии с армейским регламентом, но работавший наравне с остальными – вошел в медиа-зал.

– Огл сообщил, что они спускаются, – доложил он.

Марра покосился в его сторону.

– Им удалось переместить один корабль в расчетное место. Завтра они продолжат закреплять его, – продолжил Орди Добри.

Марра ткнул пальцем в экран.

– Рури, как дела? – спросил он в ответ на хмурое: «Ну?».

– Жарко, – буркнул Рури и ругнулся на кого-то, рядом идущего.

Отключившись, Марра спросил у Добри:

– Удалось починить пищевой синтезатор?

– Удалось. Но он категорически отказывается работать на каменном угле, эрл Лиастани, – уныло сообщил Орди Добри. Словно он действительно верил изначально, что из мешанины разных химических элементов, имевшихся в наличии на астероиде, можно было приготовить относительно калорийную питательную смесь для пяти с чем-то тысяч обитателей. И Марра Лиастани хотел бы – отчаянно жаждал, по большому счету, – чтобы слова, произнесенные Орди Добри, были насмешкой, но, к сожалению, они оказывались еще одним подтверждением безнадежности их положения. 

Можно было чуть повысить температуру в оранжерейном отсеке, чтобы растения чувствовали себя покомфортней, а там можно рассчитывать на какой-никакой урожай. Можно было немного повысить температуру и в отсеках с насекомыми, попытаться запрограммировать пищевые синтезаторы на изготовление целлюлозы, которую затем скармливать насекомым – какой-никакой, а источник белка. Для этого можно было увеличить мощность реактора, а для этого необходима была хотя бы призрачная надежда, что они все-таки приблизятся к планете Рури Огла на достаточное расстояние.

– В таком случае начинайте вырубать деревья. – Повернувшись к нему, приказал Марра. Так, чтобы Орди Добри ни на секунду не усомнился в правильности решения. Он сопроводил свой приказ высокомерным взглядом в лучших традициях главы рода Лиастани, и Добри вытянулся, выпрямился до такой степени, что Марра не на шутку заволновался: а ну как лопнет от напряжения, что твоя перетянутая струна? Марра уточнил на всякий случай: – Поговорите с биологами, чтобы, чего доброго, фруктовые в порыве усердия не вырубить. Попробуем попотчевать пищевой синтезатор более пригодной для него пищей.

Орби Добри вытянулся еще усердней. И от него прямо несло сомнениями в здравом уме высокого эрла, хотя мина была самая что ни на есть почтительная.

Такое усердие нельзя было не поощрить, и Марра Лиастани невесело усмехнулся и дружелюбно, смиренно произнес:

– Выполняйте.

Сизоватый от холода Орби Добри в двух робах стал на несколько секунд похож на прежнего ригидного майора Добри в безукоризненном мундире и со вполне четкими представлениями о «можно–нельзя». Он понимающе, пусть и почти незаметно кивнул. Марра снова повернулся к экранам, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей о будущем своем и астероида, от тех людей, которые точно так же, как и он, делают вид, что верят; для этого нет ничего лучше, чем новости. Напрочь убивают желание возвращаться, после того, как узнаешь, что за катастрофы устроили партизаны на Терре Астры 49, начинаешь радоваться, что местный народец не из уголовных, а идейный и вроде как помнит о ценности человеческой жизни и благородстве духа.

Марра Лиастани отдал приказ и о том, чтобы в центральных помещениях повысить температуру на целых восемь градусов – итого минус четыре. Кочегары переглянулись боязливо, но ослушаться не осмелились. Хотя ничего хорошего о таком расточительстве думать не могли: это же сколько килоджоулей будет вбухано в то, чтобы подогреть эти огромные пещеры, а ведь еще и оранжереи отапливать надо. С другой стороны, им наконец-то будет тепло. Марра чувствовал и это – он вообще много чего чувствовал, будто со все понижающейся температурой повышалась его восприимчивость к чужим эмоциям; но он не сомневался в своей правоте – и в своем праве решать это. И именно в этом настроении он шел к шлюзовым лифтам.

Рури Огл и его напарники уже спустились вниз и шли по коридору. Они – с трудом переставляя ноги, тощие создания, покрытые хитином, с глазами огромными до такой степени, что они казались изумленными, растерянными, недоуменными, по-детски бесхитростными, хотя народец был жуликоватый и мелочный, изворотливый до такой степени, что ему одна дорога – в инквизиторы, буде те еще существовали. Рури – неспешно брел, шахтер из шахтеров, удовлетворенный сменой, очень уставший и гордый этим, намеревающийся хорошо провести вечер. Марра остановился посреди коридора, в котором было достаточно людей, чтобы рассчитывать, что его разговор с Рури Оглом будет разнесен по всему астероиду быстро и достоверно.

– Ну? – величественно подняв голову, спросил он.

– Ну, – неспешно кивнул Рури Огл. Марра ухмыльнулся левой стороной рта.

– Ты удовлетворен?

Напарники Рури Огла замедлили шаг, ждали ответа.

– Не, – признался Рури Огл. – Можно было больше делать. Но пыль, чтоб ее. Два метра пыли, эрл Лиастани. Мелкая. Ты знаешь, как это бывает, когда сила тяжести низкая. Пыль не сдувает, она и лежит. Когда ее поднимаешь, она не опускается долго, но и не улетает. Что хорошо, так это под ней туф. – Он сжал кулак и поднял к плечу. Марра смотрел на него – огромную кувалду с синеватыми костяшками пальцев. – Жесткий туф. Твердейший. Корабли будут стоять мертво.

Марра улыбнулся обеими углами рта.

– Доверь шахтеру ковыряться в камнях, э? И он счастлив делать это бесконечно.

Рури Огл пожал плечами и, пряча самодовольную улыбку, пригладил щетину волос на голове.

– Я распорядился устроить небольшое собрание в центральном зале, – сказал Марра Лиастани, отступая в сторону. – Я понимаю, что вы устали и все такое, но хотя бы на полчаса появитесь там.

Рури Огл и его товарищи неторопливо пошли дальше. Проходя мимо Марра, Рури Огл пристально посмотрел на него и медленно моргнул. Они отошли на добрых двадцать метров, когда Марра кивнул.

Сорок минут спустя он стоял, скрестив руки, на возвышении в центральном зале административной половины и говорил, что их доблестные соратники провели первую смену на поверхности астероида, что он может только поздравить всех присутствующих с почином, и так далее и тому подобное. После пяти минут праздных слов Марра еще раз оглядел народ, стоявший перед ним. Кто-то пытался подавить кашель, кого-то Марра Лиастани помнил крепко сбитым, а сейчас смотрел на тощего и изможденного типа. На всех – по несколько слоев одежды, и этот ненавистный парок изо рта, напоминавший, что согреться получается все хуже. Он сам чувствовал, как плохо гнутся суставы; мышцы ныли не прекращая, кожа на подошвах ног трескалась и кровоточила, и он не сомневался, он не один такой нежный цветок. Марра еще много чего знал. Например, что решив использовать корабли как астероидные двигатели, они ставили на очень сомнительный шанс спастись всем против внушительного шанса спасти хотя бы дюжину сотен человек. Или что топлива для реактора как-то не очень много остается, а с провизией вообще беда. И что ему очень не нравилась интонация шахтеров с Терры Астры-133. Слишком угрюмой она ему казалась, слишком неохотно они говорили: ну давайте, преодолевайте три с половиной астрономические единицы, а там мы вас как-нибудь снимем. И Рури Огл после этих переговоров казался ему не очень дружелюбным. Но Марра обвел взглядом народ перед ним и объявил, что сегодня в честь Рури Огла и его товарищей они празднуют начало спасения.

Нигрин Адель взял на себя почетную миссию по музыкальному сопровождению пиршества. Орби Добри и его бывшие сослуживцы, а ныне такие же заключенные, как и остальные, присматривал, чтобы никто не взял лишней порции – по распоряжению Марра Лиастани, которое он отдал громко, да еще и посмотрел на случайных свидетелей недобрым взглядом. Но он же велел поставить перед Рури Оглом и его командой двойную порцию питательного субстрата. Немного позже Марра улучил момент, чтобы поговорить с Нигрином Адель без свидетелей.

– Предупреждаю, – снисходительно улыбаясь, процедил он, – не сомневаюсь, что этот бла-ародный шахтер додумается заныкать часть своего пайка, чтобы подкормить тебя. Вздумаешь принять – удавлю твоими же локонами.

О, как разозлился Нигрин Адель: медленно встал, приблизился к Марра Лиастани вплотную, и его глаза полыхали, пытаясь испепелить самонадеянного Лиастани из рода Лиастани.

– Ты за кого меня принимаешь, Годрейв Марра? – зашипел он. Марра показалось даже, что по его волосам побежали голубоватые электрические искры.

– Я просто предупреждаю, – Марра ухмыльнулся и дернул его за локон, – милый. И я рад удостовериться, что мог не делать этого.

Нигрин Адель отказывался успокаиваться. Он гневно смотрел на Марра, молчал, судорожно дышал, его кожа, приобретшая странный зеленоватый оттенок, покрылась вдобавок ярким пятнистым румянцем.

Марра повернулся к нему вполоборота и с самым светским видом начал оглядывать зал. Рури Огл угрожающе смотрел на него, явно готовый бежать и спасать – или бежать и убивать. Нигрин Адель полыхал гневом рядом. А у Марра Лиастани было отчего-то отличное настроение.

Много позже он лежал, подложив руку под голову, и наблюдал за Нигрином Адель, который голышом – и босиком! – перемещался по комнате. Ему, казалось, вынужденные ограничения и необходимость работать по две трети суток – то в медиа-центре, то в оранжереях, то еще где – только шли на пользу: он стал стройней, крепче, жилистей. Раскрепощенным – но иначе, чем в свое время вне астероида, когда предлагал себя любому, кто только хотел и был готов платить очень большие деньги; теперь Нигрин еще и требовать осмеливался. Закрутив волосы в узел на макушке, приколов их деревянной шпилькой, Нигрин подхватил стакан с водой, поставил его на голову и величественно заскользил к кровати. Марра смотрел на него; Нигрин был совсем рядом, и он откинул одеяло приглашающим жестом. Нигрин оседлал его, приподнялся на коленях и сделал долгий неторопливый глоток. Соски на его грудях сморщились от холода, Марра положил ладони на них, легонько погладил, сжал, снова погладил груди, смотрел за Нигрином, ставящим стакан на пол, наклоняющимся над Марра.

– И все-таки, – произнес Нигрин, проводя ладонями по его рукам; Марра лениво подумал, что терморегуляция у этого создания действительно удивительная – ладони были приятно горячими, бедра – тоже, и сам Нигрин был горячим – сама Нигрин была горячей. Сегодня он снова настаивал на своей женскости, но благоразумно делал это наедине с Марра. Тот лениво водил руками по его спине, по ягодицам, обводил пальцем анус, чуть сильней сжимал бедра. – И все-таки, – выгибаясь под его руками, поглядывая назад, спрашивал – спрашивала Нигрин. – Что на тебя нашло. Почему ты задал этот идиотский вопрос.

Марра пожал плечами.

– Чтобы ты ответила на него именно так, – подумав, ответил он. – И чтобы потом вела себя соответственно. Признайся, если бы шахтерище подкатил к тебе с подарком, ты бы не стала отказывать себе в удовольствиях. 

Нигрин недобро посмотрел – посмотрела на него, отвела взгляд, поморщилась.

– Наверное, – неохотно призналась она.

Но затем она устроилась удобней на груди Марра, уперлась в нее локтем, опустила на руку подбородок, заглянула в глаза.

– Но ты так радеешь о его благосостоянии милый, что я начинаю думать, насколько ты плохой, развратный мальчик, – двусмысленно ухмыляясь, сказала она и погрозила Марра пальцем, затем стукнула по носу. Марра прикусил ее палец и хмыкнул.

– Да ладно, – бросил он. – Не будь пошлой девкой. – Он помолчал, затем начал говорить, больше для того, чтобы напомнить себе, не ей: – Нам и так достаются крохи даже в сравнении с тюремным рационом, а шахтеры братия крепкая, огромная, им в нормальном состоянии нужно раза в два больше питания. Ты представь, если у него там на поверхности закружится от голода голова или он потеряет сознание. Хорошо, если останется на поверхности. А если споткнется, стукнется о поверхность и улетит? 

Нигрин спрятала лицо у него на плече. Марра накрыл их одеялом – холод в комнате стоял собачий. Она искоса следила за ним: Марра привычно улыбался, но смотрел мимо нее. Нигрин осторожно провела языком по его шее. Марра закрыл глаза и подставился под ее ласки. Нигрин показалось отчего-то, что он хотел задать ей какой-то вопрос. Но не задал. Начал целовать.

Целый месяц они перемещали корабли, фиксировали их, проверяли, передвигали, снова проверяли, снова фиксировали. Затем Рури Огл прогнал с поверхности Чиа Ч'Чира и его соплеменников, а сам сказал:

– Запускайте двигатели.

– Уберись с поверхности! – приказал Марра Лиастани.

– Запускайте! – рявкнул Рури Огл.

– Убирайся с поверхности, гномья твоя душа! – заорал Марра. – Или я сейчас выйду туда и...

– Да? – угрожающе протянул Рури Огл. – Хватил сил?

Марра молчал.

– Запускайте, – угрюмо велел Рури Огл. – Если что случится, чтобы далеко не бегать.

Марра Лиастани до хруста сжал челюсти. Нигрин Адель тихо выдохнул. Орби Добри затаил дыхание. Марра после двухсекундной паузы потянулся пальцем к зеленой кнопке на экране.

– Ты заснул там, эрл Лиастани? – недовольно спросил Рури Огл.

– Нажал, – оскалился Марра.

Они смотрели на изображение, которое передавала камера на шлеме Рури Огла. Он водил головой из стороны в сторону, следя за кораблями в поле зрения, время от времени сопел: недовольно, удовлетворенно, раздраженно, снова удовлетворенно.

– Ну что? – спрашивал он время от времени. Арред Ниох сообщал ему степень активности двигателей, изменение относительной скорости астероида, его координаты, Рури Огл говорил: «м-м» или «угу» и снова смотрел на двигатели кораблей.

– Спускайся, жертвенная твоя душонка, чтобы не задохнуться собственными выхлопами, – мрачно произнес Марра.

– Это ты там бздишь, – огрызнулся Рури Огл, но, судя по изображению камеры, он потопал к лифтам. – А я тут в порядке.

– Не льсти себе, – хмыкнул Марра, косясь на экраны с данными об изменении курса астероида. Кажется, они менялись, пусть и совсем медленно, практически незаметно. Кажется, астероид ускорялся, причем в нужном направлении. Кажется, у них все-таки появился шанс.

Марра шел к шлюзовым лифтам: Рури Огл все еще находился там и упорно не желал уходить; и мысли у Марра были не самые приятные. С Рури Оглом могло случиться все, что угодно. Даже его мысли могли подстегнуть к чему-то неожиданному, самоубийственному, тем более жизнь внутри астероида затухала. И, что куда больше беспокоило Марра Лиастани, они направляли астероид прямо в руки шахтерам, которые были не самым общительным народом. На кой им пять тысяч сброду, пусть и пострадавшего от имперских властей?

Рури Огл сидел на лавке рядом со шкафами для скафандров и отчего-то рассматривал руки. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, снова опустил ее, продолжил изучать ладони.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Марра.

Рури Огл снова поднял голову, посмотрел на него, отвел взгляд, пожал плечами.

– Я буду дома, Лиастани из рода Лиастани, – тихо сказал он. – Понимаешь? Я умру дома. И мы все будем оставаться дома. Нас больше никто не будет перемещать.

– Честно? – отозвался Марра после замешательства. – Не понимаю.

Рури Огл удивленно посмотрел на него. Марра глядел вбок.

– У меня был дом. У меня был сын. И второй. Я постарался обеспечить ему будущее, но не знаю. Его опекуны молчат. Так что не понимаю. Вообще, что такое дом, – не понимаю. – Он помолчал и вздохнул. – И где он для меня, или хотя бы был. – Он усмехнулся. – И куда меня тянет, Рури Огл, я тоже не понимаю.

Рури Огл встал, неловко сунул руки в карманы, снова вынул их, сжал кулаки.

– Но ты молодец, – неожиданно сказал Марра Лиастани и улыбнулся. – И раз пришло время откровений, скажи мне, насколько нежеланны мы на твоей планете.

– Она не моя, – безразлично отозвался Рури Огл. – Это мы ее.

Он пошел к выходу. 

**Как водится, все только начинается**

Через четыре недели с астероидом начал сближение транспортный корабль. Рури Огл жадно смотрел на экран. Затем, когда Нигрин Адель установил канал связи, Рури Огл сидел рядом с ним, положив на консоль свои огромные костлявые руки, и говорил на общеимперском наречии, но с таким смачным, сытым рокотом, что его с трудом понимали остальные. А шахтер, с которым вел переговоры Рури Огл, косился на Марра Лиастани. Тот же стоял поодаль и не вмешивался. 

Корабль доставил на астероид груз еды, топливных стержней для реактора и медикаменты. Когда через сутки температура в общем зале поднялась выше нуля, а паек оказался в два раза больше обычного, Нигрин Адель долго стоял, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Марра, и подрагивал. Марра подозревал, что всхлипывал, но кто его знает, это экзотическое создание. Рутри Фогт, капитан, приведший транспортник к астероиду, стоял перед Марра и отчего-то робел. И это было удивительно, неожиданно, подозрительно.

Марра Лиастани подозревал худшее, а Нигрин Адель упрямо выведывал у Рутри Фогта, откуда такое почтение к бывшему заключенному и теперешнему нищему Марра Лиастани, пусть и из рода Лиастани.

– Но это же Марра Лиастани, – бормотал тот.

– Представьте себе, – игриво хлопал ресницами Нигрин Адель, отощавший, закалившийся, красивый новой, утонченной, аскетичной красотой. И в теплом зале и после сытного ужина он с особым вдохновением играл в опальную гранд-дам, когда не матерился изобретательней Рури Огла, которому на ногу упала урановая болванка.

– Годрейв Марра Лиастани из рода Лиастани. Император, – добавил Рутри Фогт.

– Да-а-а? – протянул Нигрин Адель и повернулся к Марра. – Годрейв Марра, душечка, как много я не знаю о тебе.

– Чушь! – зашипел Марра. – Чушь!

Он подошел к несчастному капитану и рявкнул ему в лицо

– Что за чушь!

– Вас провозгласили, – быстро проговорил Рутри Фогт, – но не короновали. Без вас невозможно.

– Да кто меня провозгласил?! – заорал Марра. – Кто мог меня провозгласить?

– Ариэль Годрейв Лиастани из рода Лиастани, – выпалил Рутри Фогт.

– Ах ты ж... – начал было Марра и осекся. Поднял лицо к потолку. Через минуту сдавленно спросил: – И как он умудрился?

– Собрал армию. Провозгласил Альтрис на Терре Астры-133 столицей последней провинции Галактической империи и объявил себя хранителем престола. Тем более что он – из рода Лиастани. А не какой-то там Иастани.

– Ариэль, – недоуменно повторил Марра. – Это у нас определенно в крови.

Он покачал головой. Помолчал немного, глядя перед собой, и просто сказал – тихо и скороговоркой:

– Спасибо.

Много позже Рури Огл подошел к Марра и после долгих раздумий похлопал по плечу, затем опасливо отдернул руку.

– Ты хорошо позаботился о своем сыне, эрл Годрейв Марра Лиастани, – сказал он.

Марра криво усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Я отвратительно заботился о нем, – сдавленно признался он. – Куда хуже, чем даже о Реане.

– Не тебе это решать, – строго произнес Рури Огл.

Капитан транспортника предложил Марра Лиастани доставить его на Терру Астры-133 в числе первых. Марра отказался и потребовал, чтобы транспортник забрал самых больных и слабых. Рутри Фогт согласился с таким довольным видом, что Нигрин Адель не утерпел и спросил:

– Интересно, милый Рутри, а вы бы сильно его ударили, если бы он решил взойти на борт вашего восхитительного корыта?

Рутри Фогт опасливо посмотрел на Рури Огла в поисках поддержки.

– Мало бы не было, – кивнул Рури Огл.

– До чего же сложно тебе будет с этими твоими подданными, император Годрейв Марра, – злорадно ухмыльнулся Нигрин Адель.

Марра только закатил глаза.

Корабль отбыл. С астероидом связался Ариэль Годрейв Лиастани. Ему было от силы двадцать два, и Марра удивлялся, говоря с ним, задавая идиотские вопросы, выслушивая не менее идиотские ответы, чувствуя все усиливавшуюся неловкость – не в последнюю очередь от восторга, с которым Ариэль Лиастани смотрел на него, оттого, что этот восторженный мальчик искренне верил в благородного и смелого, мужественного и достойного отца. И даже без малого четырнадцать лет в этой тюрьме были для Ариэля подтверждением достоинства Марра. И самое удивительное ведь: Ариэль смог заразить своим восхищением и братьев Рури Огла, которые тоже смотрели на Марра как на героя. Это потому, что они его не знали. Узнают – возненавидят.

– Если тебя это утешит, император Годрейв Марра, – говорил Нигрин Адель, счастливо жмурившийся от вида Марра, нервно ходившего по медиа-залу, наслаждавшийся, глядя на растерянного, в замешательстве смотревшего на экраны, – в армии, которую собрал этот мальчишка, целых триста сорок восемь человек. У них даже форма есть. А императорский дворец – это дом о семи комнатах, две из которых – ванная и котельная. Ты можешь созерцать сию жемчужину архитектуры вон на том экране. Я тебя достаточно утешил?

Марра остановился и сложил на груди руки.

– А скажи мне, прекрасноликий Нигрин, – бархатным голосом произнес он, – согласишься ли ты войти в сей императорский дворец в качестве соратника и супруга императора?

– Я? – посерьезнев, потускнев, после минутного замешательства спросил Нигрин и спустил ноги на пол. – Я?

– Ты, – сказал Марра.

Нигрин растерянно смотрел на него.

– Зачем тебе это? – пробормотал он. – Это глупость.

– Почему? – глухо произнес Марра, услышав в этих словах ответ – не тот, на который рассчитывал. Он-то был уверен, что Нигрин согласится со свойственным ему легкомыслием.

А Нигрин Адель распознал в вопросе Марра то, о чем он молчал, не спрашивал в свое время, хотя и хотел. Но предлагать сомнительной ценности предприятие в полушаге от голодной смерти – одно, а узнать, что у Марра Лиастани есть что предлагать, – другое. И ведь искренен был, чертов аристократ. Хотел. Был убежден. И Нигрин был почти уверен: через двадцать лет они, Годрейв Марра и Нигрин, могли бы быть блистательной императорской четой в лучшей из империй. Что Марра способен создать именно такую империю, Нигрин Адель не сомневался. Что это нужно ему – так Нигрин был уверен в обратном.

– Я вообще-то мутант, Годрейв Марра, – напомнил Нигрин. – Генномодифицированный, искусственно созданный.

– И почему для тебя вдруг стало важным, как ты был рожден? Я сам был искусственно зачат. И что?

– Ты не был шлюхой в борделе, Марра, – мягко напомнил ему Нигрин. – Мне – наплевать, это было уютное местечко. Твоим врагам – нет. Хм, даже если тебе наплевать чуть больше моего. – Он встал, подошел к Марра. – Нам было хорошо вместе, когда у нас не было будущего. А теперь, когда оно у нас появилось, Марра, мы хотим разного будущего. Ты – того, которое вырастает из твоего прошлого. Я... – Нигрин неожиданно задохнулся. – Я не знаю, какого будущего, но явно не твоего. Нет, не такого.

Марра молчал и любовался им. Потянулся к его щеке, легко коснулся ее губами.

– Если хотя бы кто-нибудь посмеет попрекнуть тебя твоим происхождением, твоим сотворением, твоим прошлым, оторви ему яйца. Он их недостоин, Нигрин Адель.

Нигрин тихо засмеялся.

– А что делать с женщинами? – поинтересовался он.

– Не знаю, никогда их не знал. Но уверен, ты придумаешь что-нибудь равно жестокое.

Марра хотел было еще раз поцеловать его, но передумал. Отстранился, сделал шаг назад.

– Нам было хорошо вместе, – сказал он.

Когда астероид приблизился к Терре Астры-133 на полторы астрономических единицы, на него сел корабль, которому предстояло снять с астероида последних триста человек, в том числе и Марра Лиастани, Нигрина Адель и Рури Огла.

– Преяркое солнце, – мечтательно говорил Нигрин Адель, – еще немного, и я приму ванну, сделаю себе маникюр и педикюр, куплю отвратительно пошлое белье из черных кружев. Нет, лучше красных. М-м-м, или нет, цвета слоновой кости. Нет! Я сначала загорю, а затем медленно надену на себя белый пеньюар. Кружевной. И чулки. И туфли. Которые выберу я сама. И буду долго стоять у огромного зеркала. У открытого окна. И чтобы в него светило солнце.

Марра Лиастани неторопливо приложил руку к лицу и обреченно вздохнул.

– Ты забыла самое главное. Клубнику и шампанское, – мрачно заметил он. – Без них список клише будет неполным.

– Ми-лый, – заворковал Нигрин Адель. – В экзальтированном настроении нет ничего лучше многократно проверенного клише. Не так ли, Рури, драгоценный?

Он повернулся к Рури, смирно сидевшему на краешке кресла и боявшемуся шелохнуться, смотревшему на Нигрина отчаянными глазами, судорожно сжимавшему руки.

Марра Лиастани смотрел на него – на Нигрина, изогнувшегося под немыслимым углом, лучившегося самодовольством, глядевшего на Рури Огла алчным взглядом. Он хотел было спросить у Нигрина, не сошел ли он с ума, а у Рури – не хочет ли он совершить торжественное самоубийство, чтобы хотя бы так избавиться от цепких лапок прелестника Нигрина. Он хотел было предостеречь Рури: Нигрин – создание, мягко говоря, не приспособленное для постоянных отношений.

А затем вспомнил четырнадцать лет внутри астероида, которые Нигрин Адель оставался верным себе, и встал. Вспомнил, с каким вниманием Нигрин следил за Рури Оглом, и вышел. Вспомнил, что с самого первого дня, когда Рури Огл увидел эту райскую птицу, у него на лице воцарялось это идиотское блаженное выражение, и покачал головой. Если ему так хочется вляпываться в большие неприятности, если Нигрин считает, что это и есть то будущее, которого он бы хотел, кто таков Марра Лиастани, чтобы мешать им?

Впрочем, когда он вышел, Нигрин Адель опомнился. Выпрямился, невесело усмехнулся.

– Я веду себя глупо, – честно сказал он. – Прости.

– Я тоже. Да?

– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, – признался Нигрин, и у него на глазах выступили слезы. – Это, наверное, на самом деле генетически запрограммировано. Не обращай внимания.

Рури Огл встал, стараясь держать руки перед пахом – ему было неожиданно стыдно за эрекцию, он не хотел ставить Нигрина в еще более глупое положение, и много чего не хотел. Расставаться с Нигрином, например. Он сделал два робких шага и стал рядом с креслом на колени, положил руку поверх руки Нигрина.

– Не могу, – тихо сказал он. – Ты красивый.

Нигрин засмеялся – громко и немного истерично. Рури прижал руку к его щеке.

– И смелый. И добрый. И порядочный, – приговаривал он, бережно гладя его, вытирая большим пальцем слезы со щек. Он замялся, но все-таки спросил: – Марра... он... ушел от тебя? Ты из-за этого?

Нигрин затряс головой.

– Это я от него ушел, – хихикнул он, целуя ладонь Рури. И вздохнул, прижимаясь к ней.

– Хорошо, – решил Рури. Подумав, он начал говорить: – У меня мало чего есть. Дом, наверное, сохранили братья. А может, нет. Работа будет. Это немного. Ты же мог быть известным. А со мной этого не будет. Но я сделаю все, чтобы у тебя было все необходимое.

Нигрин смотрел на него.

– И белое платье? – спросил он.

У Рури Огла как-то враз пересохло во рту. Он собрался с духом и кивнул.

– Где вас только таких делают, – прошептал Нигрин Адель. – Почему меня там раньше не было?

Он соскользнул с кресла – слитным, струящимся, мало различимым движением, как ящерица-медянка, и замер рядом с Рури Оглом.

– Ты обещал, – почти ему в губы прошептал Нигрин Адель. – Все самое необходимое.

Рури Огл медленно кивнул. Задержал дыхание и зажмурился, боясь смотреть, как Нигрин Адель сбрасывает с себя одежду – впервые только и исключительно на него. Задрожал, когда Нигрин Адель начал стягивать робу с него. Жалобно выдохнул, косясь на Нигрина, обходившего его, опускавшегося на колени, открыл рот, чтобы спросить что-то непростительно глупое, и не сдержался, глухо застонал, когда Нигрин Адель прижался к нему. Обнаженной кожей. Горячими губами, легкими руками. 

Марра Лиастани не думал, что чехарда с престолонаследием уляжется так просто, когда он объявит о своем возвращении. Более того, он никогда не думал, что для четырехсот с лишком планет, которые входили в бывшую Империю, имеет какое бы то ни было значение, есть ли у Дамиана Четырнадцатого наследник. Но удивляйся не удивляйся, а ему чуть ли не каждый день приходилось принимать делегации, заявлявшие ему о верноподданнических настроениях.

– Какой бред, – в тихом отчаянии говорил он. – Какой удручающий бред. Я – и добровольно влез в самое тяжелое и губительное ярмо. Подумать только. А я ведь считал себя умным человеком.

Ариэль Лиастани, изредка присутствовавший при страданиях своего отца, поначалу относился к ним с благоговением, считая правом и привилегией человека настолько выдающегося. Но вскоре он начал ими тяготиться. И однажды Марра Лиастани содрогнулся под тяжелым взглядом Ариэля, почувствовал, как по спине течет холодный пот. Он подошел и отвесил Ариэлю оплеуху.

– Скажи, в твоем присутствии часто заболевают тяжелыми болезнями? – неприязненно спросил он. – Или твои недруги, люди, которые тебе неприятны.

Ариэль молчал. Вопрос поначалу показался ему глупым, но после размышлений – некоторые события могли оказаться ответом на него, и крайне неприятным причем.

Марра вздохнул.

– И что именно ты предполагал сделать моей участью? – желчно спросил он. – Превратить в желе позвоночник?

– Ваш сын и мой брат погиб во имя того, что вам даруется просто так, а вы ведете себя непозволительно... – Ариэль осекся, подбирая слова.

– Бесхребетно? – кротко предположил Марра.

– Да! – дерзко ответил Ариэль. – Вы можете изменить этот мир, а вместо этого печалитесь о нескольких свободных часах, которые у вас могли быть, а могли не быть.

Марра изучающе смотрел на него.

– Тебя учили обращаться с твоим проклятием? – спросил он.

– С каким? – растерялся Ариэль.

Марра покачал головой. Действительно. С каким. С которым из. А ведь когда самому Марра было лет этак двадцать пять, он хотел быть императором. Лучшим из императоров. Лет в пятьдесят он был не против этого, но желание это было инертным, больше напоминающим привычку. И вот оно – осуществилось. Он изучал Ариэля Лиастани, любовался им. Вспоминал Реана Годрейва, чью смерть ускорил, чтобы избавить от бóльших мучений – хотя бы так исполнил свой родительский долг. Он усмехнулся.

– С тем самым, – сардонично ответил он. – Проклятием первого, уникального, несущего ярмо четырехсот малых корон. Так ты говоришь, изменить мир? Какой бред, Ариэль Годрейв Лиастани. Но если ты действительно считаешь необходимым, почему бы нам этим не заняться?


End file.
